


Hunger of the Pine

by Sobredenatural



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Emo Kylo Ren, Evil Space Boyfriends, M/M, Where you end up after being complete trash, and hux being done with everyone, as literally demonstrated by phasma, because kylo ren is a punk bitch, but also with a fair share of angst, but i honestly have no idea to write that, hux feels the dire need to slap kylo across the face, kylo has memory problems, lots of fluff, sin in space, so brace yourselves my fellow garbage cans, so i'll leave that up to your imagination, the kids will do the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sobredenatural/pseuds/Sobredenatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the destruction of the Starkiller base, Kylo Ren retreats to the planet Felucia to recover and finish his training with Supreme Leader Snoke. But with his shocking new curiosity for General Hux growing rapidly, he finds himself dangerously distracted. Determined to fulfill his destiny, Ren enlists the help of the famed Knights of Ren, a dangerous league of force users with a thirst for blood. Although, memories previously thought forgotten begin to resurface, causing Kylo to rethink everything he once thought to be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Retreat

The pain was unbearable. He could feel nothing but the cold embrace of snow beneath his skin and his entire body stung as if it was lying on a bed of needles. All around him the world shook, yet at the same time everything was shockingly still. It was almost blissful. This was a good place to die, he thought, while feeling each individual snowflake gently caress his exposed face. Though out of nowhere, it seemed as if the stillness of his surroundings was changing. It was then that he realized, he was slowly being dragged across the ice. The man focused his eyes onto the pale figure looming over him whose hands where tightly grasped onto his hood.

_"Pathetic."_

There was silence, then the ultimate continuation, "Come on, Ren. Get up, we still need you alive." He blinked once more up at the russet haired man and then instantly felt himself being drawn into an inky blackness. _Oh what a familiar place that was._

When his eyes flitted open what felt like an eternity later, he hastily shot up from where he lay. He glanced down to find a bed, the colour of the snow which he remembered last. In shock and partial hysteria, he stumbled from the bed and fell to the floor, practically throwing himself at the nearest mirror. Reflecting back at him was a stranger whose arched cheekbones and haunted brown eyes where hidden behind a mask of beige cotton wrap. Without a second thought, he ripped the bandages from their place and beneath them lie a thick, weltering scar stretching from his brow to his chin. Filled with fury, he let out a cry and sent his fist colliding with the glass, shattering it into hundreds of jagged shards.

The man who had previously taken him from the snow appeared in the doorway, wearing a look of stinging annoyance on his face. "Glad to see you're up," he huffed.

"Hux," Kylo addressed him. "Where are we? And what happened to the Starkiller? The Scavenger?"

His unchanging expression remained bothered. "We're on one of the Order's bases located on Felucia. As for The Star Killer, it was destroyed, while the girl escaped along with her friends." He sighed and quickly added,"Snoke is enraged."

Kylo gulped, "As he should be. I knew the girl was powerful, but that, that was something else. With her on the side of the Resistance, we're going to have to act fast, she grows stronger by the minute."

Hux was silent, causing Kylo to swing his head over in the direction of the General, awaiting a response. "You are correct," Kylo could feel there was more he wished to add, "...but you have yet to acknowledge the fact that you took out Solo." Kylo tensed, the memory still fresh in his mind. _His father's warm hands pressed against his tear stained cheeks, his youthful eyes filled to the brim with betrayal, even his absence seconds after the fall haunted his thoughts._

"I did. Was Snoke not pleased?" he asked, repressing the memories back as far as he could into the remote reaches of his mind.

The General looked thoughtful, "Oh quite the contrary. His previous doubts regarding your power have been overlooked. At least there was one victory from the battle."

"Right..." Kylo murmured breathlessly, trying to comprehend everything that had happened in the past twenty four hours. "So, what's our next move?" he inquired.

Hux crossed his arms behind his back and tilted his head, "I was actually hoping you had the answer to that question."

Kylo shook his head and turned away from Hux. He ran his hands through his thick, raven locks, taking note of a second scar etching its way along his forearm. "Well, for now I'm thinking that we should just remain low. We need time to recover after the attack." he suggested. The general nodded his agreement, saying something along the lines of that being the practical choice. Kylo then spun back around and asked, "Did anyone else make it off before the explosion?"

"Snoke instructed that I lead an evacuation fleet just before the Starkiller's destruction. We suffered great loss at the hands of the implosion, but we were able to safeguard a large majority of our soldiers." Hux informed him.

Ren nodded, "Excellent."

Just then, two storm troopers arrived at the foot of the door. "General Hux, you are needed in the Watch Tower," said the first. Hux waved them away, tipped his head at Kylo Ren, and exited the sterile white room.

Now alone in his chambers, Kylo decided to examine the space. As he'd thought, the room was completely colourless, save for the steel bars holding his bed in place. Then it came to his attention that beside his bed, hidden beneath a silky layer of drapery, was a window. Kylo made his way over, then grabbed hold the curtain and peered out. Hux definitely wasn't kidding, then again Hux wasn't really much of a joker to begin with, but it was Felucia. The deep hues of lush greens and blues contrasted starkly against the blank walls of his quarters, practically impairing his vision.

Kylo shut the blinds, then took a seat on the edge of his bed. Finally, he had time to think to himself. He had hardly any time during the midst of battle and in doing so, a burning headache began to take form, making his head pound in discomfort. Ren groaned and fell back so that his whole upper half was flattened onto the mattress. "The Girl will pay for what she's done," he muttered, even though part of him pleaded against the thought. There was something interesting about her that had yet to be discovered. Within his own mind, Kylo was able to admit his curiosity surrounding the young scavenger but only there were such thoughts permitted.

Just then, an idea hatched within his mind, a crazy one to say the least, but it was worth a shot. Kylo lifted his lanky body off the bed and threw on a newly repaired suit that had been draped over a nearby chair. He placed his mask firmly down over his head, then left the room as fast as his legs could carry him. He had to make a call.


	2. The Summoning

_"Ren._ "

He could tell by her icy tone that she was not pleased. However, Kylo disregarded the woman's greeting and went straight to his point. "I'm going to need you to return to the Felucia base, your services are needed, Alema." Kylo paused. "There is another that possesses force capabilities,a girl and she is currently allied with the resistance." He placed his long, black clad arms behind his back and continued, his voice itching with disdain, "we also believe she has found Skywalker."

Alema scoffed, taking a turn away from the cloaked man. "And you weren't able to stop her?" she asked, incredulous at the thought. Kylo stared at her in response and she groaned. "Even so, do you honestly think that just because you have some horribly overblown superiority complex that gives you the right to tell me what to do? I am no storm trooper, Kylo." Alema's naturally blue eyes began to gleam with golden fury. She continued, anger still bubbling wildly inside her,"And even if I decided to listen to you, how do you expect me to get there without entirely breaking open my cover?"

"I thought I would let you figure that out." Kylo exclaimed, his deep voice sending tremors down Alema's spine, though she would never dare to admit it.

"I'll see what I can do." she finally responded after a long pause, signalling the end of their conversation. Her slender, robed figure disappeared as the hologram retreated into Kylo's projector. Without a second thought, Kylo ducked out of the corridor and began walking back to his quarters with a deep hope of not being spotted. Much to his dismay, the monotonous voice of Captain Phasma rang out down the hall.

Kylo swung his body around, thankful his mask was able to hide his look of complete annoyance. "Sir, I believe He is ready to see you now." she told him.

Kylo swallowed, "I will be with him shortly." Phasma nodded and turned to continue her rounds around the base. On her way out, Kylo could see the visible scuff marks all along her chrome armor, which he could undoubtedly guess was from the battle at Starkiller. Though he usually carried no interest for his fellow comrades, his mind wandered to the image of what the resistance fighters and his father had done to her.

_His father._

At the notion, Kylo balled his fists in anger, forcibly trying to maintain his composure. Thoughts and images raced through his mind as if it was a highway, giving him the urge to simply collapse onto the metal ground below and never stand again. Instead, he pushed it in, back into the farthest reaches of his bitter, black mind, yearning for the ideas to never resurface again, even though he knew well enough that that would never happen. Each and every one of his twisted ambitions and memories were etched into his head, finding a forever home, much to his own torment. His family was ever present, as well as the pull at his heartstrings towards the very concept he dared never to comply with, making every waking second unbearably agonizing.

In a last ditch effort to end his misery, Kylo let out a bellowing howl to release whatever seemed to be climbing its way across his brain like the virus it was. Now collected, Kylo took a deep breath and shook his head. He had somewhere to be. As he made his way to the Supreme Leader's chambers, Kylo's footfalls thundered down the corridor, alerting every passerby that he was clearly not to be disturbed. Though there was one who dared to interrupt. The flame haired man with an equally fiery demeanor slithered his way beside the knight without notice. "You know, you truly are a drama queen." The General huffed.

"Better than a kiss-ass." Kylo responded without breaking stride or even granting Hux a turn of the head. Hux flared his nostrils, but said nothing more, much to Kylo's pleasure. When they reached the great entryway to Snoke's chambers, Hux fell behind. "What? Scared, General?" Kylo taunted.

"Don't be so childish, Ren." Hux groaned with a dramatic roll of his eyes. "The matters I wish to speak with Snoke about are frivolous in comparison to your own. As I also presume, he wishes to speak with you in private."

Kylo took in a heavy breath, then entered the tenebrous corridor. As soon as he stepped foot inside the room, Kylo was taken aback at the great expanse hiding behind closed doors. The pure shock that this was merely a temporary base amazed him. Where his quarters had been compact and minimalistic, Snoke's were grand and ornate, filled with treasures from long lost civilizations and pieces holding darker secrets than Kylo could ever imagine. Though as he made his way down the long winding path, Ren remained outwardly emotionless, even though it continued to prove unnecessary with his mask shrouding his features.

"The General informed me of your _noble_ deed, Ren." Snoke's eerie voice boomed, echoing across the vast, high arched ceilings. At the end of the path, he sat with his pitch black eyes glinting in the darkness. Snoke's ghostly pale face was contorted into a permanent scowl and his hands were tightly wound in an arching position atop his lap, adding to his comfirmably threatening image "I must say, I'm surprised. I didn't think you had the power in you." he added with narrowed eyes. Kylo straightened his posture so that his gaze was level with the leader, though he said nothing. "I see I was wrong." Snoke said thoughtfully and sat back in his chair. "However, I still must teach you one last thing." Kylo clenched his jaw in anticipation.

"Before you complete your training to become a true Sith Lord, you must of course, _kill your previous master."_

Kylo swallowed as he felt electric jolts speed up his spine. He knew well that this was all but a short time away, yet he still felt unprepared. It wasn't guilt or sadness he felt, no, it was doubt. It was almost as if the idea triggered all of his insecurities to come racing back into his mind. _I'm not powerful enough. He's Luke Skywalker. If Darth Vader couldn't defeat him, how could I?_ But rather than voicing his fears, Kylo simply nodded and replied with utter confidence, "Under your guidance sir,Luke Skywalker _will_ fall at my hands."

"Good, good." Snoke smirked. "Now, I have already been alerted that you have made contact with Rar." At the mention, Kylo could feel a frigid drop of sweat travel down his temple and sense his temperature begin to increase rapidly with each passing second. "Have no fear, for I would also like you to inform the others. At this time, we will need them, all of them."


	3. Boys/Boys/Girls

It had been five days since the call with Alema, and Kylo was beginning to fear the knight would not be answering his summons. As he awaited her reply, Kylo busied himself by training and pushing himself harder than ever before, using the memory of his father that was still clear in his mind to fuel his growing anger. Each day, he would awake with only the lucid glare of the planet's eight moons offering a subtle light outside his window, not that that meant the base was entirely quiet, but it was hushed enough for Kylo's preferences.

Noiselessly, he would slip out his door and into the long, white passageway to make his silent retreat to a private training room. Once inside, Kylo placed his hands above his head to slowly pull off the helmet resting upon his shoulders. The compressors let out a loud huff as it was lifted from its place. Kylo then proceeded to remove his robes so that he was now only clothed in his black, First Order issued sweatpants. From its sheath, Kylo withdrew his saber which soon exploded to life with a simple push of a button. With that, Kylo burst from his calmness and erupted into a violent, yet coordinated rage, slashing each and every training dummy with precise aim.

Once a layer of sweat had begun to form atop the knight's skin, Kylo settled down and drew his lightsaber back into its casing. Then, he arched his back in a stretch before beginning to practice his force wielding abilities by shifting the remaining dummies back and forth across the room, gradually elevating his power until the objects were being sent flying through the air.

"Ah! Watch it, you piece of shit!" A voice cried out, clearly in pain.

Kylo swung around to see the hilarious sight of Hux splayed on the ground, spare dummy pieces laying all around him in heaps. At that, Kylo erupted into a fit of laughter, much to Hux's disgust. The general shot an icy glare at the knight and began to stand, one gloved hand placed firmly over the corner of his pale forehead. "So, what is it you want General?" Kylo snickered, crossing his arms.

"It seems you have visitors," he grumbled, quickly averting his gaze away from the man's exposed chest. "Their ship made contact with our controls and they should be arriving within the next few hours."

The broad, crooked-toothed grin upon Kylo's face immediately disappeared at the news. Disappointment flooded through Hux's system at its departure. "Rar?" he questioned and Hux shook his head, "Tem Ayhano, King of Khubeaie. He claims he has valuable information for us." Kylo bit his lip in thought, then he began to make a hasty retreat out of the training room.

"Ren?" Hux called. Kylo halted and turned back to him questionably. "You may want to...you know..." Hux gestured to his own chest in order to remind Kylo of his inappropriate dress.

Kylo raised an eyebrow at first, confused as to what the general was meaning to tell him. Then after being hit by a sudden case of realization, he glanced down and formed an o shape with his mouth. "I guess this isn't the most presentable outfit, huh?" he kidded.

"Not in _this_ particular situation, no." Hux offered daringly with his swampy green eyes resting intently on the knight's clearly defined abdomen.

Kylo tilted his head to the side and took a looming step forward. "What are you suggesting, General?"

"Oh I think you know very well what I'm suggesting, my Lord." Hux responded without a flinch. Kylo paused, unsure of how to respond to his friend's sudden change behaviour. "If you really are that slow, feel free to pry with your mind tricks, Ren. I don't bite...not unless you want me to, of course." Kylo swallowed and met his comrade's eyes. Still unsure of what to think, Kylo did as he was suggested and entered the man's head. This was no joke. One thing was for sure though, Hux was a man that went after what he wanted and he usually got it.

"What game are you playing, Hux?" he demanded.

Hux raised his brows. "I'm hurt that you would think this a joke," he said mockingly.

Kylo would be lying if he said he hadn't found the general at least somewhat attractive. However, that did not make up for any of the deep sensations of loathing that he felt for him. Yet, he was oddly intrigued by Hux's unsaid offer, so much so that he smirked. With his mind made up, Kylo raised his arm and used the Force to carefully lock the door behind him.

Hux was first to move forward, crashing his lips to Kylo's hungrily. His lips were soft and childlike, Hux noted. But where Kylo was gentle, Hux was merciless. The general's nails dug sharply into the knight's skin, etching long, irritated lines into Kylo's pale, freckled back. Slowly, his hands traveled up towards his superior's raven tresses, curling his fingers around multiple feathery strands at a time, sending shivers up Kylo's spine.

 

Kylo stepped out the door of the gym, taking a glance down both sides of the hallway to check for any passerby's. The corridor was deserted spare for single service droid who paid the two no attention. Kylo and Hux ducked out the room, hair disheveled, lips swollen, and faces red. They were most certainly a sight to see. Quickly, Kylo pulled his mask over his head, once again thankful for it's cover. The more vulnerable Hux had no mask to hide behind, save for his own talented mind games. He reached into his pocket to pull out a comb, brushing his red locks back into place with close precision, then took a deep breath before wiping his face of all emotion.

"I think it would be wise of you pull up your collar,General." Came the gravely voice from underneath Kylo Ren's mask. Hux couldn't help but smirk as he obliged, stealthy concealing the garish purple splotches snaking their way up the man's neck and collarbone. Each mark starkly contrasted against his milky white skin, though Hux wore them with pride.

After they finished their comfortably silent trek across the base, the pair arrived just in time to see the sleek, silver aircraft touch down atop the somewhat empty landing strip. For a brief moment, the engines gurgled to a stop, then a latch dropped down and out came a single hooded figure, flanked by a girthy red creature who carried a winding, metal chain link leash attached to the neck of the mysterious hood. Around them, poured a small league of uniformed gunmen.

"Greetings, Tem Ayhano of Khubeaie. What brings you to the company of the First Order?" Hux prompted, standing tall, not the least bit intimidated by the dozens of blasters pointed straight for his head.

Tem cleared his throat, "My slave alerted me that you were willing to offer up a quite plentiful reward for information on the scavenger."

"Did she now?" Hux smiled devilishly. He then turned toe back towards the structure, "Come, let us discuss this matter inside, your majesty _._ " The man grinned and yanked on the leash, shoving the hooded slave forward. The guards followed in suit, guns still poised and ready.

Inside the compound, Hux lead the way, Kylo treading shortly behind to watch the King's every move. As they arrived at the second checkpoint, everything within the room stilled and pounding began to thud its way into Kylo's head. "Miss me?" whispered a soft, familiar voice, deep within Kylo. He whipped around in shock only to witness the brown robe be flung from the slave's body. In the blink of an eye, the distinctive glow of a lightsaber sprung to life and the shackles were sliced to bits, freeing the woman within. Gun fire erupted inside and within seconds, Kylo's own saber revealed itself, along with Hux's blasters. The enemy squadron and their king were dead before they could even process what had taken place. Below, their bodies lay scattered across the blank tiles in heaps.

"What the Hell was that?" Hux demanded, eyes ablaze with red fury. That was until his gaze met that of another he knew too well. "Mistress Rar," he gasped at the strikingly beautiful Twi-lek standing before him. Her angular features could cut diamond and her haunting gold eyes seemed to stare straight into the man's soul.

She smiled, "Good to see you too, General." Alema ran her fingers through the distinctive blue tentacles draping their way down her head. "Don't worry about Ayhano. He had no information on the girl, greedy bastard merely wanted to claim the reward." Ren and Hux stared in disbelief as the knight made her way around the bodies, her nose twitching as she did so. "Sheesh, could you two at least of taken a bath before my arrival, you reek of each other. Don't get me wrong, good for you! But, have some manners!" After passing the duo, she turned, "Are you two coming or are we going to have to wait around here all day?"


	4. Pawns on a Chessboard

"Why didn't you inform me that you were coming?" Kylo demanded through gritted teeth.

Alema rolled her eyes as she smirked. "You know how I love surprises, Ren."

"You could've gotten us all killed!" He yelled, halting and stepping in front of Alema to block her path.

In response, Alema's arm shot up to push the man aside, possessing much more strength than she looked to have. "Do you honestly think those weaklings had any chance against us?" She shrugged, "Besides, it's always good to test you. What if that hadn't been me? The Resistance could've easily come walking straight through your doors, no questions asked." Kylo frowned beneath his mask and let her continue walking, unhappy but aware of the validity of her point.

"Ms. Rar, if I may ask, what were you doing posing as a slave?" Hux asked, interrupting the silence that had fallen over the trio.

Alema smiled,"Ah!" Her golden eyes lit up like embers over a fire. "Finally, someone is asking the good questions!" Kylo snorted, yet when he turned his attention towards Alema, her face had sombered. "While you were all sitting on your asses doing nothing on Starkiller, I was out gathering intel. Slowly, I have been building my allegiance with the leaders of a few neutral planets in the Outer Rim.They're idiots, trust me. Their subjects had to have been quite dim if they were allowing them in office." They turned a corner, catching the eyes of nearly everyone in the room, though Alema paid them no attention. "Ayhano, however was a bit harder to convince. So I had to do some _dirty work_. With him out of the way now, Khubeaie should fall to me." She then snickered, holding out her hand to show off a glimmering silver band snaking its way around her finger. "The pig was convinced I was going to marry him."

Silence again. They had already arrived at Snoke's makeshift chamber, Kylo at the head with Alema by his side. The doors opened with a thunderous clap, booming over the arched ceilings above. "Lady Rar," Greeted Snoke upon their arrival. "I was beginning to think you were not coming. And I do believe we both know what would happened then." he added gravely.

Alema regarded him with nothing less than indifference. "Of course, Supreme Leader. Though, I would never question your authority, sir. I am, as always, at your will," she said flatly.

"Excellent. Now, is the rest of your company with you? I do not sense their presence." Snoke looked into the blank air above them, as if searching for something unseen.

She shook her head, "They did not arrive alongside myself, however the remaining Knights should already be on their way." Snoke gave Alema a questioning glare as if challenging her to admit she was at fault. Alema refused and met his stare with the same unwavering ferocity, making Snoke sit back in his throne, clearly amused at her daring behaviour.

"Go on then." he said with a wave of his tattered, gray hand. "I'm sure you will need to look back over your training and prepare for our upcoming battle. We wouldn't want our enemies to gain the upper hand over us, now would we?" Alema clenched her jaw, but bowed none the less. She whipped around, sending her robe gracefully swaying behind her. The careful eyes of Hux met with the blank stare of Kylo Ren's mask for a brief moment, unsure of what to do next. Almost as if the Knight himself had sent a message through the General's head, the two bowed for themselves and turned to leave, unaware of the close study laid upon them by Snoke.

Outside the chamber, Hux and Kylo sped their pace to catch up with the fleeing woman. "I don't see how the Supreme Leader hasn't killed you yet," muttered Hux, eyes wide in shock after witnessing the mild confrontation.

"He needs me, simple as that." She responded, not even sparing the General a glance.

Kylo shook his head, "You're wrong. Snoke doesn't need any of us."

At this, Alema stopped dead in her tracks. With a pivot, she seemed to look beyond Ren's concealing mask. "And how would _you_ know that?"

"Because I am not as mindless as you are!" Kylo roared, taking a step closer to the Twi'Lek. "Can't you see what I see?"

Alema's fingers itched to grab her saber from her belt, but she contained the need, trying her best to keep her composure steady. "Just because I am not Snoke's prized attack dog, that doesn't mean I am worth any less than you!" She paused quickly to regain her breath, "Take off that mask, you coward and face me yourself."

With her threat, off came Kylo's headpiece. After doing so, Alema eyed his newly formed scar curiously, but said nothing in regard toward it. "Oh I'm sorry. Did I hurt the princesses' feelings? Just come to terms with it, Rar. Your only purpose here is to serve as a pretty face, nothing more." Kylo dared, his tone alarmingly different without the voice modifier, yet still icier than the depths of Hoth. Unfortunately, that was the last straw for Alema and out from its sheath came her lightsaber and its smoldering red glow that bathed them all in a fiery light. She then immediately went for a swing at Kylo's already heavily damaged face. Reaching close to contact, Alema was halted when a burning pain erupted across her hands, making her saber clatter to the ground in defeat and retreat back into its casing.

"Stop!" Hux roared with a smoking blaster in hand. Stunned at the General's unusually harsh tone, Alema tore her eyes away from Kylo and gripped at her injured fist in more annoyance than pain."You're behaving like children, both of you!" he lectured as his eyes traveled across the faces of the two Knights. "There's no use debating what Snoke's intentions are. He is our leader and we do what he says without question. It was foolish of me to bring up the topic, but for some odd reason, I actually thought we could be adults about it. I suppose I was wrong."

Kylo frowned in response, not offering a word, face still burning from being lightly singed by Alema's attack. He would've stopped the blow sooner, had he not wanted to test the girl's willpower. Coming as a shock to him, Alema did have it in her. Kylo could feel her rage burning within like a bomb waiting to detonate and take everyone along with it. Unaware of his thoughts however, Alema released a deep exhale and retrieved her fallen saber with a simple flick of the wrist, then she bounded off along the corridor steadily, leaving the two alone in silence.

"Can you not go a single day without starting a fight, Ren? Snoke aside, the Order needs her. _We_ need her." Hux scolded, unafraid of the threatening, obsidian creature looming in front of him.

Fawn eyes dusted with flecks of gold met Hux's gaze. "You know I'm right Hux," Kylo whispered uncharacteristically soft after coming closer to the General.

Hux shivered at the use of his actual name, but shook his head. "It doesn't matter who's right. We have to respect the Supreme Leader's wishes, one of which being that you don't kill our allies." Kylo swallowed and ran a hand through his already tousled hair as if granting Hux a silent agreement. He nodded, then pushed Kylo aside in order to break through into the corridor,"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to-"

"Wait," commanded Kylo, hastily making a grab for the General's arm, causing Hux to widen his eyes in shock. "Unless you want another broken control room, I suggest you come with me back to my quarters."


	5. Little Defiances

Their kisses were chaste and hungry, not at all loving nor filled with care. Every touch existing with nothing short of a dire need for the thrill. Taking part in such a forbidden affair somehow sent bolts of pure adrenaline coursing through their already hardened veins. Not to mention, there was just something about the idea of defying Snoke in a way so immoral that made it all the more exciting. This was what the true meaning behind the Dark Side was to them both, taking what they wanted, when they wanted, and not showing a care in the world for its repercussions. The Dark Side was pleasure. The Dark Side was power.

However once the occurrence ended, everything was back to being uniform, from Hux sliding methodically out of bed, to him quickly screwing on his cap as if nothing had ever even happened. The caress of soft silk sheets gliding across their bare skin or even the sensation of Kylo's hot breath against his neck were reduced to transparent ghosts hidden deep inside Hux's already complex mind. Attachments were not to be made, both he and Kylo knew that. Sentiment was a sickness that could be easily manipulated and used to tear down even the greatest of rulers.

At the reminder, Hux tilted his head ever so slightly so that his chin nearly rested upon his shoulder. Behind him, Ren was hunched over the side of the bed, pulling on a pair of tar coloured boots. Somewhere deep within him, he ached to crawl back in that bed and curl up beside the knight, but Hux knew the idea was foolish. Kylo was meant to be a distraction and nothing more. He straightened, pulled on his great coat, then fled without a farewell, unaware of Kylo's devilish claws inching their way through his mind, flicking through each and every unwanted thought and feeling swimming inside the General's head.

Minutes after his depart, a knock came sounding from Kylo's door. Part of him expected it to be Hux, returning after a quick reconsideration. Kylo couldn't help but be unopposed to the idea, though he immediately came to regret the notion. He shook his head to free himself from the thought, then sprung up to answer whomever it was that was awaiting him outside.

"My Lord, the Supreme Leader has requested your attendance outside in the training quarters." Informed Phasma as soon as the large metal doors slid apart to reveal the chrome covered trooper. Kylo nodded in response, his mind too busy to properly address the captain. Not to mention, it was also preoccupied enough not to remember to throw on his robes or even run a hand through his heavily disheveled hair. Without it, the amplitude of bruises and bites were clearly outlined across his creamy skin, offering no hint at discretion. Yet, Kylo felt no shame in front of Phasma. What he did in his spare time was certainly not of her concern.

Phasma replied to his gesture with a respectful salute. Even if she had noticed the marks, which she more than likely did, she made no note of it. The Captain turned on her heels and marched off down the hall, boots clicking. Kylo then sighed and retreated back into his quarters to get dressed. The thought of training came with a nauseating pounding within his head as the exhaustion from his evening spent with Hux was still clinging tightly to his bones.

 

As soon as he stepped out into the sweltering heat, Kylo instantly came to despise his thick, black robes that were much better suited for the frigid extremes of Star Killer Base. "Look who arrived at the party. Try and keep up, will you?" sneered none other than Alema Rar from behind him. Kylo refused to acknowledge her as he continued moving forward to where Phasma stood atop an arching pedestal, high above the trainees. Her hidden, yet all seeing, eyes traveled across each and every recruit stationed below. Kylo positioned himself beside her, gazing down to observe the stormtroopers who were all deeply engaged in their own personal conditioning.

"Snoke wishes for you to get to know the surroundings. I know you know the protocol, Ren. He has granted you eight hours," Phasma stated hastily, coming as a shock to Kylo and within seconds, his vision was blinded, turning everything around him into a pit of pure blackness. Then through his mask, came the overwhelming stench of a chemical concoction that would soon lower him deep into unconsciousness. This was definitely not the training he expected to be taking part in that day, but he knew better than to fight off Snoke's orders, so he complied with ease.

Kylo awoke what seemed like seconds later, though he knew that to be untrue as the sky had already drastically changed from the swirling pools of rich magenta and burning crimson to its usual hazy olive. He was relieved to find that his helmet and robes had been removed, leaving him dressed in nothing but his underclothes, consisting of a thin pair of sweat pants and a black cotton tank. tank. Yet, he still almost instantly broke out into a sweat, prompting him to reach behind his head and pull his raven locks up into a tight knot. After doing so, Kylo squinted up at the canopy hanging above his head, insects were buzzing about and the humidity was practically visible. Kylo couldn't grasp the fact that some creatures actually _chose_ to live on this miserable planet.

He sighed, then began to trudge on through the brush, marking the start of his trek back to the base. Kylo hated these tests most of all, more so now that he was unfamiliar with the territory. Often times upon the Starkiller, Snoke would throw him blindfolded and gagged, into the unforgiving lands of the base, all of which were layered with a thick sheet of icy snow. Much like now, Ren would be close to nakedness, allowing himself to fall victim to all that the elements had to offer. Kylo easily recalled the purple fingers so numb they felt as if they could crack at any given moment. He remembered the icy drops of water leaking from his eyes in painful waves, burning his cheeks with a biting fury. But, now everything had changed. Rather than water spilling from his eyes, it perspired from within his skin and his finger tips glowed with a tinge of rosy red.

Kylo cracked his neck and wiped away a trailing bead of sweat from his forehead as he climbed high above the reaches of the fauna's branches. His muscles flexed with discomfort at the constant stress, but Ren ignored the feeling with annoyance. Once at the top, he peered out to examine his surroundings. It was fruitless. The base was no where in sight and having been here only a short matter of days, Kylo began to question just how far out of reach Snoke had placed him. Ren closed his eyes, digging deep within himself to find and let loose the power flowing through his body. Tapped into, Kylo sent the energy out into the planet, searching calmly for a familiar soul. Just as he was about to let go, something-someone was recognized. Kylo put all his strength into identifying the being, but to no avail. Dissatisfied with himself, he withdrew from his place among the branches and flung himself down, ready to set out and find the person himself.

Touching the ground, Kylo followed the trail unsteadily. When the Force within him began to nearly burst with anticipation, it was then that Kylo heard the shouts. Not daring to out himself to whatever danger was lurking beyond the thick wall of shrubbery, Kylo's head began frantically searching for something to use as a temporary weapon while still keeping his presence concealed from whatever was ahead. His eyes swiftly averted to a fallen tree laying not too far from his line of vision. It's limbs were thick and firm, perfect for the time being. Without a second thought, Kylo summoned the broadest of the branches and sent it flying towards his grip. Ready to catch the object, Kylo gasped when he realized the wood was no longer as it seemed. Instead, it shone silver in the dimming light. _It couldn't be. No, not again._ The weapon promptly fell back into the curve of the ground below. Kylo blinked in disbelief, only to find the same piece of timber, taken from the fallen tree, tucked softly into the grass. No lightsaber, just a stick, nothing extraordinary.

Rage exploded within himself. The petty reminder of his failure stung at his heart in ways he couldn't bear. Kylo gritted his teeth and collected the branch with great force, then erupted through the greenery. Not even the shock of the moment was enough to throw Kylo from his wrath. Looming above him was a massive insectile creature with thick, shaggy fur covering it from head to toe. From it's rear, the creature sprouted multiple prehensile tails. However, the biggest revelation came from the sight of Alema dangling limply from the monster's jaws, it's colossal fangs embedded deeply into her right arm, sending a steady stream of oozing scarlet cascading down onto the earth.

Kylo rushed the creature, immediately impaling it through the heart, but with the new found fury burning through him, Ren did not stop. Limbs were sent flying across the clearing along with large tufts of ashen coloured hair, blurring the Knight's surroundings until his vision was clouded by nothing but red. He went on slaying the beast in a berserk fashion, the power of the Force doing his every sinister bidding. When the carnage finally came to an end, Kylo knelt close to the ground, face painted in gore. Alema lay motionless beside him, although her heart was still clinging to life, beating ever so softly within her chest.

In a single languid movement, Kylo shifted to position the dying Knight in his embrace. Horrendous amounts of blood were spilling from the gashes along her body and Kylo knew she that she didn't have long. Kylo had to think fast, so off came a few ragged strips of fabric from his shirt and gently, he placed them atop the wounds. This was by no means a solution to their conflict, but Kylo held on to the belief that this pathetic attempt at saviour would at least somewhat raise their terrible odds. With a new sense of determination leading him on, Kylo hoisted her up with a cold, unwavering glare. As he walked, Alema swayed like a bride in his arms, her features carrying an odd sense of peace and neutrality. Kylo felt a stab of nostalgia, but couldn't place where from. But that was because Kylo Ren did not feel such things. These thoughts belonged to boy long dead. A boy who's eyes were grew wide with wonder at the sight of a strange, blue girl who's love for dancing matched no other, save for the love she felt for her dear sister.

"Stop! Get out!" Kylo screamed, clenching his teeth in anger at the memories that so daringly attempted to resurface. They had to get out of here now or Alema wouldn't be the only one to loose herself today. Not slowing pace, Kylo began to immerse himself in meditation, calling upon the Force once again to help him seek out a passageway back. _Bullseye._ There was only one who's aura came off so strong as to reach Kylo at such a distance. _The General_. Although deeply perturbed by the fact, Kylo pushed it away momentarily and locked onto Hux's position. He began to sprint, his long, lanky legs taking them faster and faster through the green, but Kylo knew that the base was still too far for Alema. Even knowing he'd regret his decision in the long run, Kylo paid no mind and did something he would've formerly thought unthinkable, _"Hux, it's Kylo. Alema was attacked just moments ago by some creature out here and she's bleeding out. I'm on my way back to the base, but I don't believe that we'll make it in time. Please, Hux. She needs your help. I need your help."_

Hux bit his lip, indignant that Ren would dare call upon him for help once again,especially during a trial of which the Knight was supposed to complete on his own. Still though, something within himself commanded him to assist. After all, Kylo was his superior, he was merely doing his job, no harm in that, right? The General took a deep breath, his insides twisting with unease as he barked the orders at the troopers surrounding him, commanding them to ready a ship. Kylo Ren needed his ass saved by Hux...again.


	6. I Know

"What the Hell happened out there, Ren? You know Snoke won't be happy that you intervened." Hux demanded after aggressively grabbing a handful of the Lord's robes and pulling him aside. "As if he's not already displeased enough," he groaned with exasperation, using his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose . "I truly believe he'll have your head before the week even comes to a close."

With a scowl, Kylo tore Hux from his grip, though even with the sudden action, Hux hardly batted an eyelash, infuriating Kylo even more than already so. "I fear I'm becoming soft, General," he finally admitted grimly. "I should have left her there, but I didn't."

Already prepared to spit back a retort, Hux stopped himself. Their bickering would get them no where, he was sure. Despite himself, the general let out an irritable sigh and instead offered up advice, "When the Supreme Leader asks, tell him that her rescue was for the sake of the Order, not her safekeeping." Kylo nodded. Hux could visibly see the change in his features as the Knight seemed to think through the plan within his own mind. "That should ensure your own amnesty. Hers however, I cannot guarantee." He added, shifting his head in the direction of a barely conscious and bloody Alema Rar.

Kylo blinked and within those milliseconds, Hux just barely caught a glimpse of something he'd never have expected from the Knight - _sympathy._ Hux's muddy green eyes grew round with worry as he gingerly allowed his hand rest atop Kylo's shoulder. "My God, Ren. Killing Solo must have really gotten under your skin if he still has you questioning your allegiances even from beyond the grave."

The Knight was taken aback by the sudden gentleness, his attention quickly shooting to the General's soft touch. From it, a warmth began to flutter up through Kylo's shoulder, spreading to his chest and becoming the closest thing to comfort his broken soul had experienced in what felt like a lifetime. Kylo's memories flashed back to a recollection that was unknown to him, yet somewhere he knew it was undoubtedly his own. An image of white. A feeling of embrace, understanding. _"I know."_ said a voice within his head. _His voice._ His mind protested. _No._ There would be no attachments formed between the two. He wouldn't allow it. He was stronger than to let himself succumb to petty human emotions. Thus, a sudden realization slipped into his thoughts. This, all of it, was Hux's fault. It had to be. Who else could be put to blame?

His face contorted, every trace of sympathy gone and replaced with outrage, Kylo knew that the threat of sentiment settling within his heart had to be eliminated. "How _dare_ you speak that name to me and accuse me of weakness, you insignificant cockroach," Kylo snarled through gritted teeth, drawing out the last words as if acid was leaking from his mouth. At that moment, Hux let out a sharp gasp as he slowly began to descend up into the air. As instinct kicked in, Hux's arms thrashed wildly in the air. A moment later, his movements soon gave way to fingers clawing desperately at his throat, begging for air. "Han Solo means nothing to me." _Neither do you._

With that, Kylo released his mental choke hold on the General, causing him to slam to the cold, hard floor below, coughing and sputtering out his foulest curses. Blood had begun to trickle down his lip from the impact, tainting his pale skin with a steady stream of crimson. Still recovering from the shock, Hux proceeded to take in as many deep breathes as he could muster, savouring the sensation of an open airway, though irritated by the reeking scent of iron lingering beneath. With nostrils flaring in wrath, he stared up at the man standing above him. "Clearly, he does. Considering you still throw a tantrum every time someone such as mutters his name," Hux managed to daringly gasp. "You're just a scared child, Ren." he spat. Anger still pulsating violently within him, Kylo took a challenging step forward but Hux only frowned, "Kill me, do whatever you feel is necessary. It won't change the fact that the Light is still strong within you and you can't fight it."

Kylo's eyes blazed with fury as he bent down to be level with Hux. "Oh I won't kill you, General. That would be far too easy. No, your own failure will do that itself. Snoke already holds his doubt for you and your skills." Hux swallowed, not daring to avert his gaze from Kylo's face. "I was not the only one who disappointed him on Starkiller," Kylo added with a distasteful smirk. Though still caught up in the moment, Hux couldn't help but take note of Kylo's aversion to the comment regarding his abilities.

"Sir, are you in need of my assistance?" queried Phasma, taking a questionable step forward after appearing beneath the doorway. She raised an eyebrow beneath her helmet at the sight in front of her. Hux was strewn across the floor, with his cheeks flushed and his brows knitted in anger.

Kylo did not face her, still engrossed in Hux, "That will not be necessary, Captain." His brown eyes trailed over Hux's expression for one more lingering moment before hoisting himself up to a standing position and striding off. With him out of sight, Phasma sighed and bent down to position herself beside Hux. Next, off came her helmet and short blonde hairs quickly fell into place atop her head. A thoughtful gaze intermingling with hints of pure curiosity danced among her features, taking in all that they could about the emotions running rampant across Hux's face. Without saying a word, Phasma lifted the General's chin to asses what damage had or had not been done.

"I'm fine, Phasma." Hux snapped, swatting her hand away, earning himself a glare that could stop the Resistance all by itself. The General sighed apologetically, releasing the tension he hadn't realized he had been holding within his shoulders. Phasma pursed her lips and bent her head with an utmost sincerity. To his surprise, her usually stern baby blues offered an uncharacteristically caring deepness that seemed to speak a thousand words.

She stood, towering over him, then extended an arm in service. Hux latched on as he was sent flying upwards to a standing position. Phasma unlatched their grip and nodded, the familiar seriousness making a return to her features. "Wipe the blood away and return to your station, General. Don't give him the luxury of success." Hux immediately did as he was told. Skin cleared, he was able to peer up in enough time to catch the smallest glimpse of a smile present on the Captain's face before it fled underneath the cover of darkness thrown upon it from her helmet.

 

Kylo thundered down the halls, grumbling in irritation when his his hand was unable to pass through his hair. His breaths were coming in rapid, angry bursts, but he still refused to remove the mask, unwilling to admit the previous encounter had irked him. In his mind, Kylo cursed himself for feeling so. His heart wrenched in guilt, yet the voice inside his head loudly commended his actions.

So deep within his thoughts, Kylo barely noticed the storm trooper coming to walk at his side. Even with their athletic build, the trooper seemed hardly able to keep pace with the Knight, helping fuel Kylo's already inflated ego. "Your presence has been requested back in the medical ward, my Lord." Announced the soldier whose gun was held tight across his chest in perfect uniform. For a quick moment, Kylo felt yet another pang in his chest, green with envy at the trooper's simplistic life. He woke up each morning and served the Order without a single doubt present in his mind. No voices echoing back and forth, no pull to the light, tugging at his heart strings, and certainly no General Hux going about and ruining everything he had stood for.

"Sir?" Came the trooper, snapping him from his reflection. Kylo simply nodded in response, sending the other man off in the opposite direction, relief radiating out from his armor clad body now that he no longer had to strain to keep up with his superior's long, decisive steps.

Upon his arrival, Kylo's eyes immediately shot to the one drop of colour in the blindingly white room. In the far corner, a vat of bubbling, clear liquid held the submerged body of Alema Rar. The stark lapis of her skin made everything pale in comparison, though from there another sight caught his attention. Careful, white lines traced her body in clumps, replacing the raggedy gashes that had taken its place in a previous time. "Master, Ren. The Supreme Leader insisted we remove Lady Rar from the chamber early. He also asked that you impose the memory wipe yourself," said a doctor as soon as Kylo took his place beside the other nurses that were accompanying them.

Kylo's blood ran icy cold and his heart skipped a beat. Nonetheless, he stared ahead at her floating, incapacitated body. "What are you waiting for then? Bring her to me," he ordered. The staff obliged, withdrawing her from the Bacta Tank. Her skin was plastered in the thick blue substance, making her appear to be shimmering in the intense light. Kylo took in a deep breath and spread his glove covered fingers over Alema's temples. Focusing intently, he began to delve inside her mind. Scenes slammed into his vision like a riptide, latching on and dragging him away into the deeper crevices of her memories. He wanted to make the wipe clean, easy, but Snoke's eerie voice seemed to interrupt his plans. _Only what needs to be gone._ Kylo knew precisely what Snoke meant, even though he wished he did not. An order was an order, he reminded himself, and he would not disappoint this time. Not again. Not ever.

There. Blackness slowly fading into light as eyes blinked open to see a face, his face, covered in mud and the remnants of the slayed beast. He was running hopelessly through the foliage, concern laced deep into his brows. _Weakness._ Came Snoke's voice once more. Kylo shuddered, then felt the memory begin to dissolve, forever lost at the hands of Kylo Ren.

He flicked through more volumes of skillfully cataloged moments, each one darker than the last. Those were all to be kept as commanded by the Supreme Leader. Anything to feed Alema's burning hatred for the world was to remain in place or at the very least altered to meet specific needs. Any trace of happiness was to be extracted and done away with, therefor making the ultimate soldier. She held on tight to the power surging within her system, but without the attachments that came with it, empowering her where Kylo was weak. Though no matter what strengths she possessed, Alema could never match the raw power that resided inside Ren.

As he felt himself begin to slip back into reality, Kylo braced himself for exit. Around him, everything began to melt into onyx. _"You and I, until the end, right?"_ A voice broke the silence, pulling him back into the depths. A dreadfully young Twi'Lek woman whose blue eyes were filled to the brim with hope and wonderment lay on her back, gazing out a window and into the twinkling expanse of a far away galaxy. Kylo knew those expressions. He knew her. Or at least he _did_ , maybe in another life.

 _"Till our last breath."_ Came another speaker, equally optimistic, making Kylo avert his attention from the girl down to another. The other woman's face was also untouched by age, though in her eyes, he saw an otherworldly sense of weariness. Kylo reached out his hand, desiring to take the girl in his arms and subdue her in a never ending embrace. Just inches away from making contact, he was forcefully ripped away and thrust back into the void, shooting back into the present.

Kylo waited, but nothing came. Never had he wanted to see the blank, sterile walls of the hospital so terribly. In this moment, it seemed so unreachable, like it was never even a real place to begin with.This couldn't be right, he thought. But then it came to him, the never ending expanse of white. Kylo broke into a sprint, his legs carrying him faster than he ever thought possible. There it was, the light, the only thing that could break him free from the darkness clouding his vision. Kylo plunged through the barrier and was met with a slap of frosty air. _He was still unmistakably trapped._

He fell to the ground, his face coming to contact with a sheet of wet snow. Coughing, he rolled over at the faint sound of yelling in the distance. "Ren! What are you doing? Get up!" Kylo would recognize that voice from anywhere, but the same could not be said for this memory. He quickly glanced around at his surroundings and noticed the pure white snow beneath him was tainted in scarlet. His face began to burn with a searing sensation of pain and further below, Kylo took notice of the worst of his injuries. His abdomen felt as if it was being torn apart from his body entirely. Most of the blood was pooling out from around this gash in particular. He moved a shaky hand over to the opening, fingers ghosting over the soaked black garment shielding the wound.

Kylo closed his eyes, allowing the pain to take over him, not caring anymore that he was ensnared inside this dream, this nightmare, this.... whatever it was."My God, Ren. No. What have you done?" Came his voice, close by now. He dropped to his knees, snow spraying up to sooth the burning laceration from the sudden impact. The General then hunched over Kylo's unmoving body, hands lingering across every fresh, bloody wound ranging from his slashed face to his obliterated side.

"Ren?"

"No..."

"Ren!"

His brown, doe eyes flitted open, meeting the softening comfort of green. Too weak to stop it, Kylo's mind drifted to the viridescent stretch of Takodana's forests. He remembered entire days wasted away with his father-no, Han Solo, running through the woodland, branches slapping their bare knees and laughter erupting from their throats as they fled the castle. He remembered the golden loot obtained from gambles spilling out their pockets and onto the grassy floor. In the distance, the ensemble of angry howls bellowed out from those unfortunate enough to bet against the infamous Solo duo.

"Kylo..." A gloved hand began to inch closer to his frozen face, snapping him from the memory. Out of instinct, Kylo's hand erupted from its place in the snow to catch it, holding Hux's wrist firmly in place.

He coughed, clearing his groggy throat, "General Hux,"

Hux's tone was urgent, distressed, straying far from the usual stern sophistication Kylo had grown accustomed to. "Ren, we need to-" he sputtered before getting cut off by Kylo's own delusion induced muttering.

"Hux, ha ha." He began to chuckle, though it came out pained. "I did it." Hux tilted an eyebrow, becoming more and more aware of the planet imploding beneath them. "I killed Han Solo. Ha ha ha ha ha." Kylo couldn't help but laugh hysterically. He had done it. He had won. There was no more room for the light inside his heart. "I killed him..." He repeated, unaware of the General's face falling in despair for the state of the man below him. Hux pursed his lips, then slid his hand beneath Kylo's neck, heaving him upwards so that his head was now leveled with his own."Hux... I killed my father..." From there, General Hux allowed his other hand to make its way underneath the crevice of Ren's knees, hoisting the lanky man into a bridal style carry.

"Hux, I think I need to rest." Kylo finally sighed after a moment of utter silence.

The General paused, still steadily making his way towards the awaiting ship. "I know, Ren."

It all came at him like a rival in a boxing ring. Kylo remembered this moment clearly, but this wasn't how it had all happened. It couldn't have been. He could recall the snow, the pain, Hux, surely. But not this Hux. There were no looks of understanding or care in his variant. From what he knew, Hux was simply there because he had to be. He was there because Snoke instructed it. _This_ Hux, however seemed to have a deeper reasoning as to why he was here. Sure, he was commanded, but Kylo knew as well as any that Hux could have left him there, bleeding out in the exploding wasteland. There could be no blame put upon him for loosing the Knight had he been killed by Rey or even the planet for that matter. He didn't though. The thought-to-be heartless General Hux had come back for him in the midst of destruction to pick him up and carry his worthless body through the blistering cold and to safety, risking his own life in the process to save the childish tantrum of a man who treated him with only the lowest regard. How could he have missed this? The cogs in Kylo's brain began to spin, hopelessly contemplating the likelihood of forgetting such an eventful moment. There were holes in his memory from this night, sure, but this much could not have escaped his mind. There was no way. Unless...

Before he could finish that thought, Kylo felt as if the life was being sucked out of him. He was torn away from the scene, and propelled back into reality. Once outside, occupying his physical body felt strange after wading so deep inside Alema's pool of remembrance. Not to mention, the surprising resurface of his own forgotten moments. He huffed out an unsteady breath then excused himself from the room, leaving Alema alone, unknowing of the events that had just taken place. Kylo soon found himself treading wearily to the Officers' meeting room. Displayed at the center of the great table was a set of fine crystal, housing exactly what Kylo's desires had craved. The lid was removed with a simple flick of the wrist, hoisting itself wide open, offering up its contents with welcoming arms to the man standing dejectedly across the room. The amber fluid was smooth and untouched inside its glass casing. Straightaway, Kylo moved forward and took a long swig, sending the whiskey cascading down his throat in a single, burning gulp.

Minutes, though it felt like hours, had passed and the bottle's contents were already halfway depleted. Determined to devour the entire bottle himself, Kylo felt no concern for the sweet tingling of intoxication beginning to rampage through his bloodstream. Under the drink's spell, a mission formulated in his head. Still chugging, Kylo stumbled down the hall, destination in mind.

He pounded on the silver door, unsure whether or not the resident would answer his calls. Kylo persisted even after failure, determined to get through to the person of interest. At last, the entry unlatched and the tenant peered out apprehensively. "What do you want, Ren?" hissed Hux.

Kylo slumped against the doorway, a meager smile creeping across his lips. "I came to apologize, General."

"Get out."

The gap between the two was now being closed by the doors sliding shut. Just in time, Kylo's hand shot out, holding the metal in place, away from the lock. "Did you not hear me?" Hux gaped. "I don't care how much alcohol you've decided to inhale this night. I have better things to do than babysit a five year old desperate for attention."

"Please, Hux. Let me explain." Kylo forced his blood shot eyes to meet Hux's. "Please," he begged one final time.

Hux let an exhausted sigh escape his lips, "Fine. But, this is the last chance you get for my sympathies, Ren. I'm growing tired of your games." He moved aside to allow Kylo's passage into his temporary quarters. The room was nice, though still moderate. Unlike the paper light of Kylo's chambers, Hux's was embellished solely in deep grays and reds. Pleased by the variation and disparity of the room, Kylo smiled smugly, then dropped down to the queen sized bed, craving its warmth after the day's dreadfully unfortunate turn of events.

Hux stood at the foot, arms woven tight across his chest. "Are you going to explain to me in detail about why you're here or not?"

Kylo shot up from his vertical position, taking one last sip of the whiskey before tossing the empty bottle on the floor, further adding to Hux's clear disdain. "I uh, wanted to apologize for earlier today. It's just... I reached an epiphany. To be honest, I'm not really sure if that's a good thing or not..." He blabbered on, the words flowing out in a continuous stream thanks to Kylo's horribly inebriated condition. For most people, Hux would have expected them to be down and passed out by their seventh or even eighth shot, though he assumed somehow the force worked on the side of alcoholism as Ren always seemed to be able to take an obscene amount before being even slightly affected.

"I remember, you know." Hux raised an eyebrow, unsure of what Kylo was referring to. "In the snow on Starkiller." The General stiffened and in response Kylo let out a childish giggle, entertained by the reaction. "It just kind of came to me and it made me think. I must've wiped it myself, but why am I telling you this? I know you knew that already. " Hux remained silent, hand clutching the edge of the bed to keep himself steady. "When I...used the force earlier, I only did it because I could sense myself beginning to feel something for you and I didn't want to care about you. I didn't want to _allow_ myself to." He laughed again, this time with genuine hilarity. "But I can't do that."

Heat began to flood into Hux's cheeks, livening up his entire complexion with a rosy tint. Kylo smiled, bringing light all across his face that made it impossible for Hux not to grin in return. Tenderly, Hux bent down to place his lips against Kylo's. Contrasting heavily from every other kiss they had ever shared, this one was pleasant and deliberate. Entranced in each other's touch, both hung on as if forever preserved in carbonite, though secretly, they wished they could make that dream a reality.

When they broke apart, Kylo frowned with displeasure. His spidery fingers laced around the General's forearm as if begging him to stay. Hux snorted at the gesture, but crawled atop the mattress to join him. Before sliding over, he removed his overcoat, though nothing more. Simultaneously, Kylo discarded his boots and crawled beneath the covers, Hux was soon to follow, curling to the shape of Ren's slightly larger body. In return, Kylo brought his arm around so that it draped over the General's lithe frame. "I forgot how tiny you are under that coat," he snickered.

"I hate you."

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a lot longer than I expected! Anyway, I wanted to make note that the dialogue from flashback on Starkiller was taken from @weird-things-first on Tumblr. I absolutely love their comic so so much and I was dying to incorporate it into my story. Anyways I hope you guys like the chapter and sorry if it was a bit confusing, I got in a mood to write and this just sort of happened...
> 
> Link to original post: http://weird-things-first.tumblr.com/post/137441098961/spoilers-for-star-wars-the-force-awakens-hux


	7. Out of my Head

It was not like in the holorecords. There was nothing sweet or blissful about the morning time following their mutual confessions. Kylo smelled distinctly of stale alcohol and Hux's back ached from their unfortunate sleeping position. Hux grumbled, then attempted to pry the other man off of himself which proved to be much harder than expected. Once free, Hux scooted to the edge of the bed and swung his legs over the side only to sigh and brush away the hair from his eyes. He prepared to stand, but soon enough a large hand came shooting out to enclose around his forearm. "Don't go." Kylo pleaded with his head still buried deep underneath a pillow. 

 _What a child_ , Hux thought with irritation. "I heard that." Kylo added.

"You were supposed to," replied Hux pointedly. 

Kylo groaned before his head appeared above the shield of the pillows, black hair disheveled and knotted atop his head. Those soft brown eyes that gazed upon Hux the previous night were now glassy and caked with drowsiness. "You know, my head still isn't clear from last  night and I would just  _hate_ to see what horrible things I may get up to...unless of course you take up my offer and stay with me. Just so that you can make sure I don't destroy any more of your precious base, obviously." Kylo smirked mischievously through a hooded regard.

Hux sighed as the trace of a smile crept onto his lips. He brought his legs back up under the covers and playfully frowned as he did so. Naturally, Hux's icy feet gravitated to the only current source of heat in the room which incidentally was Ren, who jumped at the touch. None the less, Kylo happily took him into his embrace, chin resting soundly above a bed of ginger hair. "You know, whatever this is, it's going to get us both killed," Hux murmured against the soft skin of Kylo's chest.

"Stop being such a downer, General."Kylo hugged him tighter, feigning amusement in order to counter act the detrimental feelings of dread trekking its way across his abdomen. Hux didn't respond, instead he tilted his head ever so slightly so that the rapid thumping of Kylo's heart beat met his ears. "Listen, Hux... about what I did on the rescue carrier-"

Hux quieted him with a hush, "It's fine, Ren. I know that it shouldn't be, but after all the things I have done, I'm starting to think that maybe I deserved it." Kylo remained silent. 

"Hux?"

"Yes, Kylo?" 

The Knight paused, unsure whether or not he was willing to go through with his inquiry. "Is there... is there anything else that I changed from my memories that you know of?" 

Hux chuckled uneasily and shifted his head upwards to face Kylo,"Are you really sure you want to hear about these things Ren? They're quite cringe worthy to say the least. Sometimes I truly wish that I possessed your...skills." He bit his lip, thinking more upon the subject matter. "You always refused me whenever I asked you to alter _my_ memories, selfish prick." Ren smirked at this, content with himself for choosing to do so.

"Stop avoiding the question, Hux." Kylo grumbled as he placed his head back into the bush of red.

The General sighed heavily before pushing himself out from under Ren's tangle of limbs, "I don't have time for this." Gracefully, he dropped his legs off the bed to greet the cold tiles awaiting below and arched his toes in a stretch. "Unlike you, I actually have a job to do and I can't afford to spend the entirety of my day recounting fairy tails to a thirty year old man, hidden beneath the cover of a woolen blanket." Hux taunted with a slight edge of affection. Kylo pushed himself up onto his elbows to frown up at the other man. In turn, Hux refused to return the favour and instead, fastened his cap on his head and left the chamber without so much as a farewell. 

Once free from the unwavering gaze of Kylo Ren, Hux breathed a sigh of relief. He knew that one of these days the truth would come back to bite him directly in the ass, but as far as Hux could tell, today was not that day. _You can't avoid me forever, General._ Hux huffed out a groan due to his annoyance, and partly in his own attempt to release the fear growing within his gut. _Get out of my head_ and _my quarters,_ he hissed back. Trying his hardest, Hux did all he could do to keep the Knight from his thoughts, pushing up every wall he deemed possible. When no response followed, Hux smiled to himself in contempt. 

Back inside the room, Kylo grimly moaned into the pillow and ran a hand through his matted black hair. What could he possibly be hiding from him? What was so serious that Hux had condemned it solely to his mind only? Whatever it was, Kylo was determined to get it out of him one way or the other. Tearing his mind away from the subject for the time being, Kylo's thoughts drifted to Alema and her broken body suspended inside the Bacta Tank. No longer there, he reached his mind out to her, hoping to catch even the smallest confirmation that his friend was still in recvery. However, he came up short. All that could be found was the distinct ripple of  static circling within his ears. 

Concern now lacing his mind, Kylo jumped begrudgingly from the bed to properly fasten on his helmet and other attire. All at once, the consequence of a throbbing headache came barreling into his temples after the night's alcohol induced activities. With a newly added dull ache coursing through every part of his body, Kylo gritted his teeth and did his best to ignore the discomfort. He continued on to the exit and suddenly became aware that these were not his chambers. Of course, what a morning to be had, he thought glumly. Ren began to weigh his options, he could make a run for it. No, too risky. He could perform a memory wipe on anyone outside. Definitely not, he had had enough of that already. Clearly, Kylo could imagine himself finding out that some poor, unaware petty officer was his long lost brother or something just as equally crazy. With that in mind, he decided risky was better than the latter and carefully slipped out the door. 

To his luck, the hall appeared to be empty. A new confidence surged in his veins at the fortunate situation and Kylo began to stride down the hall with a smirk present on his face. The moment was short lived though as the familiar clamor of footsteps sounded behind him. "Good morning, My Lord. I presume you had quite an enjoyable night." Kylo's blood turned to ice as he once again found himself head to head with the chrome clad Captain. 

He stammered, unsure how to respond to her concerning comment. "I..uh... was simply paying the General a visit to discuss our next move on the Resistance," Kylo spit out. 

"Of course, Lord Ren." Phasma replied courteously, though behind her mask she hid a deep scowl as she recalled the previous day's encounter with the General on the floor of the rescue carrier. With the confirmation of the two's present relationship bestowing itself onto her, Phasma felt the sudden urge to slam her blaster across the Knight's head in retribution to her friend's past treatment, but even she knew that would only end in her own demise. "Shall you be overseeing the trooper's instruction today, sir?" She asked in attempt to free herself of the thought, fearful of Kylo Ren's lingering abilities.

Kylo nodded, unaware of the Captain's thoughts as his own seemed to be running laps inside his head, causing it to begin pounding "Yes, though expect my arrival to be delayed as I must be paying Lady Rar a visit." Phasma bowed and made for a hasty retreat, desperate to escape the hostile presence of the other man. 

When she disappeared around the corner, Kylo felt another voice infiltrate his mind. _It would seem as though your subjects are making their descent, Kylo Ren. Go to them, they will need your guidance._ Kylo stopped dead in his tracks, thinking longingly back to Alema. She can wait, it's not like she'll be going anywhere Kylo finally decided. Not to mention, Snoke's wishes were far more important than his own. But was that really true? Soon enough, his fathers words from the bridge echoed back to him. Yes, of course they are, don't let the stupidity of Han Solo taint your mind, Kylo interjected. 

Quickly, he changed his path towards the outside landing. He straightened his posture and thundered down the hall, checking every so often for the status of his approaching guests.The ship had already docked and as far as Kylo could sense, another person had entered the hangar before him to await the ship's touchdown. He sped his pace and arrived just in time to witness the five dark figures stream orderly out from the aircraft. Two threads of stormtroopers stood ceremoniously across from one another, outlining the trail of which the guests would follow out of the ship. The Knights of Ren demanded that there would be no withholding tradition and insisted upon the welcoming party. They walked with a sense of threatening grace, black robes carefully concealing the hidden enigma underneath. Knowing of their higher status, each member stood tall and carried themself with an air of arrogant superiority, chins tilted upward.

At the sight of Kylo Ren, each of the mysterious creatures dipped down in address. "Master." They chimed simultaneously. Within the ranks, one additional member caught the eyes of Kylo, though he had to look twice to truly confirm that what he was seeing was true. In front of him, not five but six members were present, the final being what seemed to be an almost fully recovered Alema Rar. He rushed her, ignoring the questioning head tilts he received from the new party.

"What are you doing out of the medbay so early? You nearly died yesterday!" Kylo growled. 

She removed the black hood concealing her features and looked up at him, shock was ever present on her face. "My apologies, Sir. " _Sir?_ "But it would seem as though the injuries I sustained have already been treated to the best of the Order's ability. Either way, I wear my scars in full knowledge that they are reminders of my ineptitude." His eyes traveled down to the arm hanging limply to the side of her body, disfigured and graying. Kylo stared at her incredulously even though he knew she could not seem him. Something was not right, Kylo was sure of it, but now was not the time to divulge into it, he had an audience. Uncertainly, Kylo backed away and tore his gaze away from the awaiting Alema. 

"Come. Let me show you to your designated quarters." Kylo announced before knotting his arms  behind his back and setting off to lead the pack out of the hangar. He took his time showing them all around the base, pointing out anything he deemed even remotely necessary for them to know, not  particularly caring to go back to his training. Instead, he traded vigorous exercise with brief overviews over every room and official they passed. With each passing minute, he could feel his eyelids begin to droop further and further down as sleep seemed determined to claim him. It was still midday, yet his current task seemed to drain his body of every ounce of energy he had remaining.

Kylo gave a silent thanks when the hall leading to the Knight's sleeping chambers approached them. "As you can see, this is where you'll be staying for the time being. Each of you have been granted a personal service droid that should be able to tend to your every need. If you-" He was cut off by a pointed hand and a questioning whisper.

"Who is _that_?" asked an unknown member of the Knights. Kylo glanced behind himself and was of course met with with the same wicked smirk of which he had become all too familiar with in the passing weeks. Hux stopped beside the group with a datapad in hand and glimmer in his eyes. He assessed each individual standing before him, a strange respect now finding its way into his face. Hux remembered with clarity the first time he saw the battalion. He had been young only an unofficial officer at the time and they had come barging through his practice field, weapons in hand. Being within a training facility, Hux had considered them nothing more than an obstacle getting in his way to victory but he was quickly proven wrong when the incident ended with him almost getting a limb or two removed from his body.

"Don't you all look ominous?" He kidded without thinking, unable to help himself. The crowd remained quiet, unamused by his audacious attempt at humour. 

Kylo stepped aside so that the other man was in full view of his colleagues, if one could even call them that. "This is General Hux, co-commandant to me under Supreme Leader Snoke. Have you any complications, the General here will happily have it taken care of." He introduced with a sly smirk beneath his mask. Consequentially, Hux had to put in quite an effort to restrain himself from lunging at Kylo. Who did the bastard think he was, degrading him in such a way in front of such powerful allies? _Oh, you know you find it endearing._ Hux frowned. _What did I tell you earlier, Ren? Get out of my head._


	8. Bloody Good Bar Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's gonna be some low-key stormpilot in this chapter. I mean it can totally be taken platonically, but come on. We all know Poe Dameron is gay af.

Only a few short days had passed since the arrival of the Knights, yet in that time, the group had already worked themselves to the bone, training day in and day out. Today, however was of the utmost importance as they had been finally tasked with their first mission. Together, they were to perform an extraction of two very important people which were located deep within the heart of the ecumenpolis, Trantor. It had only recently come to the attention of the Order after an apparent sighting of the particular traitorous ex stormtrooper accompanied by none other than the best pilot in the Resistance had been reported. 

They were to take off any moment now, all seven of them strapped tightly into their seats aboard the small freighter. Without a fleet of stormtroopers behind them, their only other accompaniment was the pair of unresponsive pilots focused intently on the ship's controls in the cockpit. Within seconds, they shot into the atmosphere as the floor shook violently beneath them. Kylo seemed indifferent to the vibrations though as his mind was elsewhere, roaming delicately back to that of General Hux. He could hear his sharp, quipping voice clearly in the back of his head. _Do try and make it back in one piece, Ren. We can't have that pretty face of yours getting damaged, now can we?_

Kylo smirked to himself, not caring whether or not the other passengers saw him, even though he had also partially forgotten that he had left his mask behind on the base. In such an urban planet as Trantor, bursting in, guns blazing, was not one of the wisest tactics, no matter how much power the individuals had. This way, they could get in and out, hopefully drawing as little attention to themselves as possible. Still, their lower faces would be concealed under dark veils, though this was seen as a much more practical form of attire upon the planet where smugglers and bounty hunters alike retreated by the hundreds to seek entertainment and land job opportunities of the highest order.  

 _Did you just call me cute, General?_ Kylo retorted playfully.

Hux came back almost instantly, _Maybe I did, maybe I didn't.  Either way, I mean it, asshole._

 

Meanwhile, far across the galaxy in a smoky cantina filled to the brim with creatures from all walks of life, laughs echoed around the bar in thunderous fits of joy. "-and then I woke up naked in a pool of rancor saliva with nothing but an ewok foot in hand."

"I'm not drunk enough yet to hear the rest of this story," chuckled Finn, turning away from his friend to call over the Trandoshan bar tender standing idly by, bottles in hand. Finn held up two fingers to indicate what he wanted to which the orange reptilian quickly obliged. He flashed him a toothy grin and came back to face the pilot sitting beside him. 

Poe eyed the glasses cautiously, "General Organa is going to have our heads if she ever finds out that we decided to go out drinking during our peace keeping expedition." 

"The meeting isn't until tomorrow night. No harm in having a bit of fun before everything goes back to the old routine." Finn continued thoughtfully, stretching his aching spine without even meaning to do so, "Not to mention, the alcohol is truly doing wonders on my back." Poe looked to him with great sympathy and clasped his hand gently on top of Finn's shoulders reassuringly before reaching once again for the blue tinted booze awaiting them from the bar table. He pushed one cup towards his friend with a raise of his dark brow and then sent the contents of the opposite glass cascading down his throat. 

Before Poe could begin recounting his previous tale, Finn's hand shot out to slap at his chest in an almost childish fashion to grab the other man's attention. "Looks like someone's got himself an admirer," he pointed out, nodding his head across the bar to a woman sitting by her lonesome, red lips dancing up into a smirk over at the two. Poe shifted his gaze over to her and scoffed to himself only prompting Finn to widen his dark wondrous eyes in disbelief. "Are you crazy? Go over there and talk to her, man!" he gasped, pushing the pilot from his seat. 

"Look, Finn, I'm flattered, really, but even if she was my type, you know what they say about Twi'leks." He tilted his head in confusion, completely unaware at what his friend was alluding to. Poe sighed and for the first time, he appeared to host a look of embarrassment as his cheeks turned a rosy pink with the realization of Finn's inexperience with the outside world. "If a Twi'lek flirts with you in a bar, she is probably not looking for love, bud. More like...credits, if you get what I'm saying." The puzzle pieces almost instantly connected inside Finn's mind and he swallowed with chagrin as he looked back at the girl. 

Poe broke out into another ear to ear grin, "Don't sweat it Finn. Just be glad you didn't have to learn that lesson the hard way." He feigned a shiver at the apparent memory and earning himself a cachinnating laugh from his friend. As they sat back in their seats, Poe's gaze drifted over to the girl once again, but now where she sat, all that was left was thin air and a dripping glass of cherry coloured liquid. He frowned but shrugged off the disappearance as he finally continued narrating his story with Finn's full attention closed in on him. 

Hours seemed to pass and the crowd around them soon thinned out so that only a select few individuals remained. They were either oblivious to the time or upsettingly aware of the pitch black sky hanging outside. Finn and Poe were still slouched over the bar, chuckling lightly at jokes from earlier in night that decided to resurface inside their heads. "I'm thinkin' we should turn in for the night, Dameron. I'm not really in the mood to have a slumber party on the floor of a rutty old cantina." Suggested Finn, rubbing his hands across the lines of his face to stimulate at least some bit of energy.

Poe inhaled deeply and nodded, "Yeah, I think that would be smart. Let's go." From his pocket, Finn pulled a handful of credits, not quite caring enough to count them, then splayed them out onto the table before springing from his seat, Finn at his heels. Nearing the exit, a strangely familiar figure appeared to block their way out. "Excuse us," he muttered as he tried gliding away from them. To his shock, Poe's forearm was locked in a trap of blue fingers pressing firmly against his skin. 

"Usually, a man like you would at least dare to buy me a drink. Regardless, you have successfully caught my attention. Allow me to leave with you." the Twi'lek from across the bar purred, her azure blue eyes fluttered up to meet his own with a bleeding  tone of flirtation. 

Poe made his best effort to smile back kindly at the woman, "Sorry, Sweetheart, but I'm not like any man you've ever met, not interested." This time, he pushed past her with annoyance, Finn looking on in uncertainty, but saying nothing. 

"It's unfortunate." The two stopped in the tracks. "I really did try to make this enjoyable for you." she sighed regrettably without moving from her spot. In that moment, six black robed figures stepped out from the shadows to corner the pair as the doors in front of them slammed shut. An uneasy silence settled inside the bar, making Poe's skin crawl with dread. Well, this was unexpected.

Poe shook his head in attempt to showcase a false image of courage, "You and I seem to have very different perspectives as to what enjoyable is."

The woman rolled her eyes and took a step closer to the two, edging her face up to that of Poe's, "You think yourself funny? Well, let's see if those jokes of your's last once you've been put through the agony that we plan to inflict upon you, _Resistance scum._ " 

Finally daring to speak up, Finn pushed Poe aside to stare at her, "You're from the Order?"

"Somewhat." Spoke a low, grumbling tone from behind them. Finn's blood felt like it had turned to ice as he immediately recognized the familiar gravelly voice. He turned and across his vision, shot clear images of the white ground collapsing beneath them, the hot iron pools of blood gathering atop it, and the tang of burning flesh lingering distastefully in the air. It didn't even seem as if that much time had passed since the last time they had met. Taking note of Finn's sudden recognition, Kylo smirked,"So we meet again, FN-2187."

Upon reflex, Finn spun around, pulling out a blaster concealed in his jacket and took a shot. He gaped in horror as the beam was sent flying across the room in the opposite direction. Before Finn could even process what had happened, the bar tender fell to the floor, dead with a smoking hole torn through his chest. "I thought you would know better than to try and face me, _boy_." Responded Kylo with a guttural snarl. He stopped and looked thoughtfully over to the body of the Trandoshan, "Once again, it would seem as if your efforts of valiance have lead to yet another unnecessary fatality."

Poe had to physically restrain himself from lunging at the the cloaked man, settling on the more calm approach of taking a daring step forward. "Who are _you_ to talk? All you have ever done is bring death and ruin to this galaxy and for what? Because Daddy didn't love you?" he snarled with a daring smirk.

Unlike Poe however, Kylo was more or less unable to contain his rage. His hand shot out, contorting into a crescent shaped motion as he lifted the pilot from the ground. "Every second longer that you continue to speak, I get closer to affirming the decision to kill you right here, right now." The other six Knights tensed around him, but offered nothing to the conversation, choosing only to watch in on in awe.

Taking opportunity from the distraction, Finn spun around ducked behind a nearby booth while hurling a pint glass still filled midway with a fizzing green liquid at Ren's head. Poe came crashing down to the ground, coughing and sputtering as he clutched his throat in pain. Pushing aside the growing ache in his chest, Poe rolled passed a Knight standing guard at the door and from him, he plucked what appeared to be a type of spear/blaster hybrid from his side. He took a shot at once, successfully nicking the nearest Knight in the shoulder.

Kylo roared in anger, unleashing his saber from its casing alongside Alema. He prepared himself to go in for the kill despite Hux's clear orders to bring back the pair alive. Just then, none other than he came sounding inside his head,  _Ren, get out of there. The Trantor law enforcement is already on its way and they appear to be bringing with them an entire army. They are determined to spill your blood down the streets of the city for all to see._

 _I can take them._ Kylo replied simply, his tone bleeding with agitation. 

Hux's voice came shooting back, this time more frustrated than the last. _Don't be stupid, Ren. Grab them and get out, now._

Kylo considered protesting, but knew he wouldn't get far against the sharp tongue of the general. Instead, he sighed and carefully considered his options. "We need to leave. Grab the traitor and the pilot. Shoot them if they don't come willingly, I'm tired of their games." Finn beat his head softly against the booth in defeat, knowing there was only one thing left to do. They were greatly outnumbered, outgunned, out powered, out...everything. He stood, hands in the air all while eyeing Ren's shrouded features carefully. "Looks like you have finally made a smart decision tonight." He shifted his head back behind himself, "Where is the other one?"

The Knight of which received the wound to his shoulder was first to respond, "He's gone, my Lord."

Slowly, Kylo rotated fully to face the other man. _"Say again?_ " he barked. The Knight shrunk where he stood as Kylo loomed over him. Before the situation could escalate, the blaring shriek of sirens sounded outside the bar, alerting them that it was time to make their departure. "It would seem as though your friend got lucky. You, however I cannot say the same to, _traitor_."

 


	9. When the Smoke Clears

Finn eyed the hidden faces standing guard around him, curiosity running rampant inside his brain. Of course he had heard many stories of the famed Knights of Ren during his time with the Order, but never did he think he would ever actually get the chance to be in their presence. How ironic this all was, Finn thought. For almost all of his life, the ideals of these creatures were idolized amongst his peers and even himself, as much as he hated to admit it. They were put upon a pedestal of pristine excellence, making them what all troopers yearned deeply to achieve. Years ago, he would have felt unquestionably honoured to have such an opportunity, although now, all Finn felt was disdain.

Across the bay, Kylo lounged casually against the wall, swimming through the other man's thoughts. A small smirk of satisfaction crept its way onto his lips at the ex-trooper's hidden realizations. After lingering a few more moments, Kylo pulled away and traveled into a nearby corridor where two other Knights sat in silence, looking over their weapons while engulfed in an undivided focus. With their faces exposed, both appeared almost harmless. Their young, soft features were an oddity inside the Order, but comforting none the less. Before him, was a dark skinned woman, whose curls extended tightly from her head in natural bursts and another man, younger than Kylo, with a clump of shaggy, fawn coloured hair and dark, mischievous eyes.

"Sir." They regarded him in unison, immediately halting their work.

Kylo waved them off with a duck of his head and ran his fingers over the hardy metal staff sprawled out despairingly on the counter. "The pilots have alerted me that we shall be landing shortly." He paused when he came upon a heavy indent in the weapon, though continued only a breath later, " When we arrive at the base, I want you all to keep a close eye on the prisoner. The man may seem powerless, but he will not be underestimated, not this time." Kylo withdrew his hand back to his side and looked both Knights in the eye, "Are we clear?"

They both nodded frivolously, though the man decided to speak up, much to the enmity of his female counterpart. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, who is he? I know that he is with the Resistance, but back there, at the cantina, it seemed as if you two had come into contact before."

"Cearest, it is not our place to question Lord Ren!" hissed the woman as she turned to him, expression tight.

Her unyielding loyalty to him sent shivers of sweet contentment running through Kylo's body, forcing him to bite back the fighting urge to smile. Despite this, he nodded to her, "No worries, Roza." Then, Kylo's gaze shifted to the man standing beside her, "Cearest was only being curious."

The Knight, Cearest, swallowed, wanting nothing more than to back away from the taller man and return to his task of repairing his weapons. He tensed when a broad hand came lightly into contact with his shoulder in a domineering grasp. "Our prisoner is none other than FN-2187, our first and only stormtrooper to ever defect and turn against us."

"He defected?" Roza gasped. "I bet the General is dying to get his hands on that one then. He probably won't even spare us a second glance when we arrive alongside him." Kylo didn't doubt this for he knew the high levels of frustration Hux had felt for this particular case. All his life, he had spent perfecting his system of selection for the Order, only taking the best of the best. Yet, after all that hard work, it only took one renegade to destroy it all.  
  
  


When they touched down on the iron expanse of landing strip, Finn was first to be shoved out of the vehicle, flanked on all sides by the Knights, Kylo trailing closely behind. Outside waiting for their arrival, stood Captain Phasma, as poised and uniform as ever. Kylo's heart fell only slightly when he realized General Hux was nowhere to be found, though he cleared his head almost instantly after the thought crossed his mind. Certainly Hux wouldn't be out here at this time of day, the sky had already begun to fade into a deep magenta, with its many moons peeking brightly out from the clouds. Even so, an absence of the General was of no importance to him, such feelings were a luxury that he couldn't allow, no matter what was said nights previously.

"Captain, see to it that our prisoner is kept under close surveillance and that he is put into chamber of the highest security. I will return to him in the morning." She nodded and followed the rest of the party, eyes transfixed on the shackled man of whom she trained herself, ensnaring the young boy in but another personal vendetta.

Now standing alone in the darkening light, Kylo sighed and ducked in after them. As it seemed that all the Knights had already disappeared from view, Kylo took the opposite corridor, leading out to a small observation deck, open to the outside air. He had discovered the hidden treasure only days prior, after stumbling out the wrong room in one of his many drunken stupors. There had been a cold metal railing looking out over the dense foliage of the planet, providing him an opportune place to spill the vile contents of his stomach over its edge. He had returned to the spot the very next day, only to find the space completely vacant without even a slight remnant of use.

The calming, humid breeze forced his uncontrolled locks swaying past his lids rebelliously, though Ren paid no mind, his attention focused solely on the single unfamiliar figure braced casually against the rail. A gray wisp of smoke floated skyward from the man's hand, concealing the small rectangular tube of a lit cigarette carefully between his pale fingers. Ignoring the new arrival, he brought it carefully to his lips and let out a slow drag, feeling the tensions ease from his body.

"I didn't know you smoked, General." Kylo said simply, stepping fully out onto the balcony.

The man turned, eyes tired and lips turned downwards in a frown. "An unfortunate habit, I suppose. But how else do you think I was able to put up with the likes of you?" He hissed as he extinguished the ashen cigarette on the stone beside him.

"Ouch, why so harsh? I just got back from a deadly mission. I could have been killed!"  Gasped Ren playfully, stepping closer and placing his large, leather bound hands across the other man's shoulders. At the touch, Hux tensed, but stared up at the opposing copper hued eyes with a conflicting stare that Kylo struggled to decipher in its totality.

Hux tilted his head and let out a resonated sigh, leaning into the grip and relishing it more than he cared to admit. "Maybe your untimely death could have done me some good, Ren. So much progress could be made without your constant requirement of supervision." Kylo frowned at the comment, provoking a soft chuckle from the general before he continued voicing his thoughts, though he refused to lose the faint glimmer of something hidden behind those groggy, olive orbs, "However, I have to admit, you're quite entertaining to have around, Ren."

In response, Kylo smiled, genuinely and full toothed, a true treasure to preserve as it was such rarity among those affiliated with the Order. His lashes flitted down affectionately to meet Hux's, naturally drawing his head upwards to look on at him. Slowly, Kylo began to lean forward, his hands sliding from the other man's shoulders up to his ginger hair. Without warning, Hux drew in a sharp breath and pushed him away. Kylo stared back, hurt clearly making its way into his expression after the sudden refusal. "I'm sorry Ren," Hux breathed, forcing himself to stare down at the ground as he was truly amazed at himself for doing such a thing. For the first time in his life, he was at a loss for words, his usually sharp tongue retreating back in confusion. Finally, Hux looked up to see Kylo still standing across from him, his expression unreadable.

When he realized what was going on, Hux knew it was almost too late. _Almost._ Forcefully, he ejected the Knight from his mind, though he remained aware that not all his secrets were kept from his sweep. "We've been here before..." Kylo murmured, surprising Hux as he began taking a hollowing step backwards. "Why-why don't I remember it?" He stuttered as he fell against the opposite wall, grasping at it desperately for support. Hux reached out in an attempt at reassurance to the Knight, but violently, his hand was swatted away. Kylo swallowed, averting his eyes from Hux's own pleading gaze. "And that's not even why you pulled away," he choked. Hux froze at this, feeling the stinging sensation of bile rising inside his throat as he forced himself not to let loose whatever meager contents where left within his stomach.

"What are you hiding, Hux?" He stood with a newfound rage pooling within his enraged amber eyes. He refused to show more weakness in front of the other man, throwing aside the petty feelings of hurt that had crawled into his heart. "What could possibly be taking refuge inside that pretty, red head of yours, General?"

Hux immediately regretted putting out that cigarette. With Ren stepping ever so close to him, his fingers ached to gravitate away from him and back to the half empty container lying on the rail behind him. "Nothing of your concern," He replied, carefully, not daring to break the stare Kylo had thrust upon him.

The anger faded to desperation the closer he got, and in that moment, the realization of this man's utter instability came to Hux with a jolt. Never had he met another being whose emotions could shift so suddenly.  "Please, Hux. Tell me." Kylo begged, bringing his fingers back to their place on the General's, flushed cheeks. " _Please_ ," he whispered, more gently this time. Hux was not oblivious to Ren's insistence to enter his mind, but at this moment he knew well enough that there was no stopping him. His emotions were too passionate. Nothing would come in his way.

So together, they plunged. Back into the crevices of the General's head, despite everything, Hux continued to try and fight him off as best as he could, putting up walls anywhere he was able to. Then, they landed, hard and unexpectedly into what seemed to be the same outlook, though different it was. Rather than the navy clouds of darkness swirling around them, the sky beyond the ledge was a soft pink, giving way to a bleeding titian tangle of sunset. Hux was yelling, though it was not he, himself doing so, but a memory. Standing tall in front of Kylo Ren, Hux spat curse upon curse, jabbing his lithe fingers into the Knight's chest angrily. Both were undoubtedly more youthful, with eyes lacking their sheen of total emptiness, almost as if it was innocence that possessed them, if such a word could be used for the two whose entire lives had known nothing but immorality.

As they watched the scene unfold, invisible like ghosts, Kylo wrestled with his mind to recall the moment. He strained to hear what words were being spewed in such a fit, but found himself unable to do so, as they seemed to be speaking in a tongue unrecognizable to him. Piecing this together quickly, he realized it was only Hux's own subconscious struggling to remember the exact parameters of the conversation. The words spoken must not be of importance, Ren decided, though he remained transfixed on the interaction. All of a sudden, Kylo sucked in a breath. Hux glanced over and witnessed as the world seemed to slow when something finally broke the chain of accusatory screams.

Before them, the younger Ren had reached out hastily to bring the General to his lips, silencing his cries. Too shocked to react, Hux stood still, eyes opened wide to stare at the other, though he was definitely not...rejecting the action. Gradually, Hux relaxed into the kiss and brought his arms to circle around Kylo with his eyes closing comfortably.

It then came to Kylo's realization that they were no longer standing outside on the balcony, but within the familiar confines of the Finalizer. The memories showed the two pacing along the corridors, carefully avoiding all unnecessary contact from the other. All around them, troopers and officers alike raced in the opposite direction.  As the noise died down, the two were nowhere to be found, until they were spotted discretely slipping into a nearby maintenance closet to take refuge. Next, the harsh fluorescent lights faded into shadows around them. Within the darkness, Kylo could make out two sleeping figures resting softly atop a gray swathe of sheets. He stepped over and saw that of course, it was himself and the general, though the two looked almost at peace, no wrinkles of concern laced their foreheads and Kylo took note of the lack of nightmares his own self seemed to be experiencing. Although clothed in Order regulated sweats, they still clung tightly onto the other, all in the hope of fighting off the harsh nip of cold drafting into the chambers, or maybe something else entirely that was just as icy as the breeze. Kylo could do nothing but stare at the two when no recollection came to him. At the same time, he could feel the uncomfortable snap of green envy creep into his bones at what he never got to have.  

When the vision vanished, it was then that he found himself kneeling before the Supreme Leader, Hux of course, at his side. Kylo appeared to be past what one would consider being scared, yet like always, the General showed no trace of emotion. Only utter indifference could be seen when looking upon the great visage of their Master.  Kylo couldn't help feel a stab of admiration for the man for being stronger than he thought he could ever be himself. "I will not repeat myself, Kylo Ren. Take your pick." Spat Snoke, beady black eyes squinting in the dimness.

With a fearful gulp, Kylo stood to face the pale figure and tried his hardest to try and obscure the hands shaking at his sides. "You know I can't do what you really desire, Master." Beside him, Hux's eyes bulged in his head, staring incredulously at his friend. "I'll take the latter and face the consequences myself."

"Very well."

Hux sprang up from where he crouched.  "No!" he shouted pleadingly, grasping hopelessly at Ren's arms. Kylo looked back him with a terrible sadness, but his mind was made up. The terrible fate that awaited him was what Kylo thought only fair for his actions. His powerful hands shot out and yanked at the General's temples. Inconspicuously gone after the blink of an eye, Kylo shot a warning into Hux's mind. _I'm so sorry._ Hux stared at him, but with the break of his heart, he understood what had to be done. A scream erupted from his throat and he immediately felt himself collapse to his knees in pain, but while Hux stood by for his inevitable punishment to overcome him, nothing came.

"Very good. However, your turn is still yet to come, boy," Snoke threatened. "I expect you on my craft before the week is over for _reconditioning_ or your precious General will receive far worse than a simple memory wipe." Kylo nodded and when the hologram retreated, he dashed to the floor to the other man. He looked down at Hux with an apologetic frown, eyes welling with smooth droplet of tears and met his lips with a soft farewell before hastily throwing himself in the other direction, aware that if he stayed any longer, he may never possess the power to leave.

With him gone, that same hauntingly deep voice echoed around the cavern, sending shivers down Kylo's spine as he watched the past Hux rise from his crouch, face grave. _Store this memory with you, General. Do assure me that you can keep this a secret better than you kept whatever it was you had with Ren._ Hux nodded, clutching his head while glancing around the room. He seemed to be striving hard to locate the projected effigy, but with no accomplishment. _And General, have you fail me again so much so in the future, remember that next time, I will certainly not be so merciful._  

As Kylo was being pulled back to reality, instead he saw himself. Though this time, he knew that he was no longer inside Hux's head, but his own. Snoke's knarled, ashen hands were clasped similarly around the man's head as like with the General, but unlike with Hux, Kylo was screaming deafening cries of agony as the memories were ripped from his mind. Not only that, but the Supreme Leader seemed to be sending in actual waves of pure torturous anguish into the Knight via the force, making him clutch and claw at his body, desperate to try and rid himself of the feeling of being ripped open from the inside.

Kylo finally landed back on the balcony when his knees buckled from underneath him. It was then when he decided memory searches were definitely not his forte. "I told you to stay out of my head, Ren." Hux sighed with resignation, merely exhausted more than anything else.

"What was _that?_ " He gasped. Yet through it all, Kylo was aware that there was still something else, something more buried inside. Regardless, this seemed to be enough revelation for today, maybe even for the rest of his life.

Hux sighed and with great relief reached for the pack of cigarettes. He gestured towards the saber hidden inside the belt of the Force wielder in front of him. Still not recovered from what had taken place, Kylo absentmindedly unclasped the weapon and it sprung to life before them. With much precision, Hux brought the tip of the cigarette to the blade and it set ablaze. When the deed was done, Kylo drew back his light saber and prompted him once again to provide an explanation.

"Are you so ignorant as to not be able to piece together what happened?" Hux asked with a scowl, not caring that smoke was being blown directly into Kylo's face.

Ren shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, something he did often when he was stressed, Hux noted.  "No, I just don't understand...Why didn't you tell me?"

"You know that I couldn't. I didn't even mean for all this to happen again. I was weak that day in the gym, I couldn't bear being away from you any longer, even after I promised myself I would never let myself become...attached ever again, especially to _you_." It was such a peculiar sight, Ren thought as he looked up at Hux, who was so filled with panic and unknowingness. "When Snoke finds out, which he will, I highly doubt we'll be walking away with our lives." 

At last, Ren stood and proposed an idea so preposterous that Hux snorted out loud, "We could run, just the two of us. No one would ever catch us."

"Don't be so stupid, Ren." Hux shot him down after extinguishing his final cigarette. He pushed passed the taller man, and slipped back into the building, leaving Kylo behind to sit and process everything that had just occurred. No longer desiring to admire the scenery, he fled back to his quarters, ignoring the many troopers that attempted to consult with him, sending anyone that dared approach him flying in the opposite direction. Part of his mind dared him to confront Snoke, but the more functioning side took dominance and instead, he raced back to his chambers.

 

When the relief of privacy took over him, Kylo clutched at his head miserably, simultaneously sending out violent bursts of force energy to destroy anything unfortunate enough to be within a few feet of him. Glass shattered, wood splintered, and iron collapsed in on itself in his fit of anguish. Though it pained him, Ren was determined to find out more. The memories of his own had to be buried down there somewhere and he was going to reach them, even if it killed him, which at this point, Kylo believed could be an entirely logical outcome. 

As the morning approached, light began to filter through the viewports, offering only little to the spectacle happening within the room. Kylo Ren lay on the cluttered floor, hair disheveled and eyes red with sleeplessness. The remembrances had come to him sometime in the night, but not without consequence. Each and every painstakingly vivid moment had crashed into his mind in a disorderly jumble making his stomach twist and churn with unease. All the precious days and months of his forgotten life were founding inside his head, yet they still seemed distant, only slightly disconnected from the rest of his consciousness. Not to mention, other memories he thought better kept forgotten resurfaced along with them, feeling like a spear in his dormant heart.

A knock sounded at the door, but as he seemed too incapacitated to move, Kylo ignored it. The banging came again, this time more urgent, until finally the entryway slid open to reveal an unmasked Captain Phasma. "By the Maker, Ren, what did you do?" she set down her gun and calmly strode over to lift the broken man's head to examine for any injuries.

"It's not of your concern, Captain." He grumbled, though he found himself so knee deep in exhaustion that it lacked any tone of intended malice. "What do you need me for?" Kylo sighed.

After giving him the all clear, physically speaking, Phasma straightened her posture and informed him of the conflict arising in the prison ward. "It's FN-2187 and Lady Rar, sir. She wanted me to notify you that the prisoner has been prepped and is ready for his questioning." She paused before continuing cautiously, "I also spoke with General Hux." Kylo bristled, but said nothing. "He believes that the traitor's arrival will surely draw out the girl...so long as you and your Knights are prepared."

"Oh, we will be ready, Captain."

 

_It's going to be okay. We're coming._

Ecstatic at the familiar female voice inside his head, Finn couldn't contain the smile that was now forming on his lips. "Knock that smile off your face," jeered Alema whose golden eyes gleamed darkly from behind the bolted cell door. "This is no place to give yourself false hope," she added after turning her back to him.

"Actually, I believe this is the perfect place to have hope." Finn said with a soft grin. Alema scoffed in response, but said no more, waiting patiently for Kylo to make his arrival and effortlessly wipe the happiness away from the man's body.

Finn stood suddenly, whether it was out of habit or fear, he truly didn't know. Though, he couldn't deny that the mere sight of his ragged black robes and inhuman mask were enough to terrify even the strongest of heart. Kylo Ren was a sure force to be reckoned with, Finn knew of the power that lie hidden beneath his skin. At his entrance, Alema nodded to Kylo with acknowledgement and fled the room, though eager to witness firsthand, she felt no desire to disrespect the Lord with her presence.

Ren stepped menacingly into the room, drawing a nervous breath from Finn, who only took a step backwards, aware that he had no chance of winning against the man in combat. Even if his hands hadn't been bound together by cool metal chains, Finn had experienced firsthand what Kylo Ren was capable of doing to him. "So we meet again, FN-2187." Ren's voice tumbled out, just as gritty and terrifying as Finn remembered. 

"It's Finn." He replied defiantly, head held high. A silence fell upon them, making Finn's heat beat thump faster than he ever thought possible. It crossed his mind briefly that maybe the other man could hear it himself.

A low, hissing vibration came floating out through the ventilators, shocking Finn and making him question whether that could have been considered a chuckle or something far more sinister. _"Finn."_ He pondered _._ _"_ How sweet it is that they welcome you with open arms after where you came from, after everything you've done. How long until they see through your façade, huh? How long until they see what you really are?"

"Unlike _you_ , I'm not afraid of my past." Finn dared, narrowing his eyes and knowing he'd struck a nerve, though through some miracle Ren did not lose his composure. Instead, only a shift in the atmosphere encircling them alerted Finn of the change. In doing so, another thought crossed his mind. Finn began to wonder why the Knight chose to conceal his face when it had already been revealed to him what seemed like a lifetime ago, as the planet savagely imploded around them.

Ren tilted his head as if to mock the other man, a coy smile veiled beneath his metal mask. "Who said I was talking about the past? I am only focused on the future, as you should be yourself," he said matter of factly. "Do tell me, _Finn_ , why do you think your friends over at the Resistance allow you amongst their ranks?" Before Finn could respond, Kylo had already begun to trail on, "was it because you were _brainwashed_ into the Order? Because if that's the case, my friend, we are no different. An argument could be made for all of the Order's innocence if they were to claim to be under the influence." He stepped back, crossing his arms behind himself in an almost smug fashion, as if to suggest his point had been won. "Your time with the Resistance is only but a dream, I would tell you to enjoy it while you can, but that would be contrary to the truth. You see, I want to see you suffer, FN-2187." Finn swallowed, but not because of the insult, but because Kylo seemed to be growing increasingly angry. Chest puffed and shoulders square, no facial ques were needed. His lip curled as he spat out a loathing snarl,"What makes you so special? How can you just run back to the Light with no significant repercussion but the weight of your guilty conscience?"

"You and I are not the same. You are a monster, a slave that blindly follows whatever sick task his Master has in store for him, only hungry in the pursuit of power." Finn shot back. Kylo's eyes bulged, invisible to Finn, but felt clearly by Ren, who took a step forward, hand outstretched as he drew in the power of the Force to himself. With it, shot images of a young, teary eyed woman crying out uselessly for a son she would never again hold in her arms. She stared her assailants down hysterically as the child was ripped from her grasp and her head was met with the crisp tip of an iron bullet.

Snarling through the ventilator, Kylo was nearer to Finn than ever, "I'll show you what a monster really is."


	10. Careful, Ren

There were tears in his eyes now that Kylo stood over the crumpled body of Finn. His breaths came in shallow gasps that shook his limbs in steady vibrations. Although thankful for the protection of his mask, Kylo knew the tears were not of sadness, but of passion. Feeling that power returning to his system once more made his insides twist as the darkness swirled around through his veins.

Gingerly, he kicked the unmoving heap sprawled on the metal floor. There was no stirring, but to his surprise, Kylo felt the man's pulse drum ever so slowly. It was clearly a desperate attempt to keep himself alive and with such an accomplishment, Kylo could hardly refrain from smirking. He became reminiscent of his small victory on Starkiller as he oversaw the former stormtrooper, much like he was now- sprawled out, in pain, and unconscious beneath his feet.

Kylo soon came to the realization that he had gotten hopelessly lost in the moment and had been standing frozen in place for several, long minutes. He sighed pleasurably and then turned from the body in search of the General to report his findings after his trip through FN-2187's mind. Much to his luck, the red head seemed to be awaiting him beside the door.

"I heard screaming. I presume that means you finally grew a pair and took the necessary steps into our traitor's head?" Hux exclaimed presumptuously, a twinkle shining within his eyes as he said so.

Kylo nodded, too exhausted to give in to his disparagement. "The Girl. She reached out to him before my interrogation and it would seem as though she is in the process of locating our base. I fear her...abilities have become overwhelmingly advanced with the aid of Skywalker. However, with her so firmly linked to him, I believe I may be able to gather her position from the boy's own mind." He glanced behind his shoulder and Hux's gaze was soon to follow. His narrowed eyes watched the body like a hawk ready to dive for its prey, sending shivers down Kylo's spine without him even having to look his direction.

"I suggest we act quickly, then. Take them first, before they even see us coming." Hux suggested, his voice smoother than Kylo thought possible. "Hurry now and pull whatever intel you need. Then, alert the five and have them at the ready. I shall seek counsel with the Supreme Leader in the meantime. Should he agree with my proposition, we depart by morning."

As Hux shifted to leave, Kylo caught his arm in protest. "We?" he questioned.

The General grunted, "Of course we. As much as I'd love to oversee the mission safely aboard the Finalizer, Ren, I've waited far too long miss Skywalker be put into the ground where he belongs." Kylo couldn't find it in himself to argue, even so, he knew there would be no stopping Hux now that he had his mind made up. Hesitantly, he released his grip and watched as his black coated form disappeared down the hall.

 

  
"Greetings Supreme Leader," said Hux, coming to a bow in front of the looming figure of Snoke. The great creature had been pacing the parameter of the chamber upon his arrival, clearly deep in thought. Although, about what, Hux was not certain. He cleared his throat in hopes to gather the attention of his leader and started, "Sir, after questioning, Lord Ren claimed to have intercepted a message from the Girl. She and her Resistance should be upon us any day now, therefore I believe we should be the first to strike, rather than wait for them to come for us here." This had finally caught the interest of his leader, so Hux continued without hesitation. "Ren also affirmed to me that he will be able to acquire the location of not only the girl, but Skywalker-"

Snoke raised a marred, white hand to silence him. "Do what you must, General. I simply ask that you inform me where it is our adversaries have gone into hiding. Only a select few in this universe have possessed the ability to escape from my sights." Hux swallowed, but did no more to indicate his fear as he would not dare show weakness in front of the Supreme Leader. "When is it that you suggest we send a legion to their location?" questioned Snoke, leaving behind the open ended threat for Hux to decipher how he pleased.

The General refused to further acknowledge Snoke's attempts at rattling him. Although surprised by his lack of willingness to disagree, Hux stood up straighter. "Tomorrow morning, Sir. That way, we move out as soon as possible while still having time to prep our troops."

"Go, then. I shall join you before you touch down on the planet. Like you, General, I wish not to miss the demise of Skywalker. It has been a long time coming." Hux nodded, his previous alarm replaced with a sense of pride at the thought. The Order's final blow was to come into play before long and it would cripple the Resistance beyond measure. All his life's work, from the Academy to Starkiller, had been leading up to this. He bowed once more, then turned on his heel to leave. Although, Snoke's eerie whisper ghosted into his ears before he was able to exit the chamber, making Hux's skin turn to frost. "And General, don't forget our little arrangement."

 

  
Hux returned to his room that night with vat full of mixed emotions turning within. He was torn between the great pride he felt for himself and the Order, but terrified all the same at Snoke's tactful warning. As a headache began to splice into him, Hux launched himself inside the door and threw his body on the mattress. An audible groan escaped his lips when the hiss of the doors alerted him of a visitor. "You know," Hux started, voice mumbled by the cloth, "my quarters require access codes for a reason, Ren. And you certainly do not have said codes."

Kylo removed his mask with a chuckle and plopped himself down beside the other man. "When have you ever known me to do the lawful thing?" Hux sighed and rolled over onto his back to stare at the ceiling. Ren smiled fondly at his flustered expression before reaching his hand over to entwine them between the strands of Hux's hair.

"You know I hate when you do that." Hux growled shooting him a glare.

Kylo stopped rummaging his fingers for only a moment to respond matter-of-factly, "Which is exactly why I do it."

The two sat in a comfortable silence for only a little while longer before Hux pushed himself up by his elbows to land gracefully at the foot of the bed. "Look, you're welcome to stay the night, Ren; however, I would actually like to sleep for at least a few minutes." As he had guessed, Kylo made his decision quickly. He nodded in response, then unlatched his boots and shed his outer clothes before easing his way under the sheets. Hux did the same and was met with a set of bulky arms capturing him into an embrace. "Do try not to strangle me, will you?" Kylo loosened his grip, though Hux refrained from admitting he actually enjoyed the affection. Instead, Ren smiled into his hair as the thought projected itself  into his head subconsciously.

"Ahch-To."

Hux peaked open an eye and sat upright, "What?"

"That's where Skywalker and the girl are now." He paused as if recalling a long forgotten memory, "Also, the location of the first ever Jedi Temple. Lucky for us, they have not departed yet, so we should be right on time." Kylo smiled fondly in the darkness,  as even without Hux's vision, he knew he could sense it. "The galaxy will be ours before long."

 

  
Soon enough, both men's breath had slowed as they succumbed into rest. Although, when Hux's eyes opened again, he found himself not enclosed within Ren's caress, but kneeling before of him. His head thrummed in pain following the sudden sensation of blood leaking from a gash beside his temple. "How could you do this?" Came the accusatory roughness of Ren's voice. He wore no mask to deflect the hurt displayed so clearly across his features. From where Hux crouched, he could even see the few rebellious tears being unsuccessfully fought back into their ducts. Unbeknownst to him,  Ren's saber had been ignited, casting them both in its red glow. In the light, Kylo's eyes shone with pure hatred, making Hux shrink back in fear.

"Kill the traitor."

Hux's head snapped around to Snoke's haunting grin. He watched the pair like a predator stalking its prey. Just in time, Hux went back to face Ren, but not before his abdomen was met with the piercing jab of a lightsaber. He gagged once before hitting the ground with a sickening thud and an unheard scream echoing around inside his mind.

The blackness was traded for the feeling of hands clasped around his shoulders, violently shaking his body. Hux awoke to see Ren's face again, this time, his eyes were no longer burning with loathing, but concern. "Hux wake up! Hux!"

The General gasped, and upon instinct, shoved him away violently. Kylo crashed to the floor, while Hux hastily crawled as far away from the other man as possible "Get away from me!" He shouted, his gaze not daring to move in case Ren decided to make a sudden movement.

"Kriff, Hux. What is wrong with you?" Kylo held his hands up in a gesture of peace, while coming to a standing position as slowly as possible, though he took note of the flinch in Hux's posture. "Hey, you were thrashing and yelling in your sleep. I-I tried to get in and help, but you pushed me out."

Hux let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and ran a hand over his cheek. Finally, as he came back into reality, Hux spoke, "I'm sorry. Just a nightmare, Ren. Nothing to fret over."

Kylo inched his way back over to the bed, sitting tentatively at the edge, "It must have been. I've never seen you look that frightened in your life." He seemed to think on this for another moment, "Actually, I don't think I've ever seen you scared before."

He reached out in hopes of offering a caring squeeze to his arm, but Hux shrunk away. "Stop! Please! Just stop. I'm fine, Ren." Kylo appeared stung, even though he did not dare disobey. "Just go back to sleep."

"There's no point," He sighed. "It's already drawing near to the end of the sleep cycle." At that, Kylo began to change into his battle robes, yet his mind never left Hux's evident distress filled outburst. Even as he dressed himself, Hux moved with reserve, carefully avoiding a meeting of the Knight's eyes. The ambiguity of everything soon became too much to bear. Kylo stood and began to reach over to the General who tensed, though not at him- at the knock sounding at the door.

It was Alema. "My Lord, the shuttle is ready to depart and the Knights are at your command, sir." Kylo waved her away, then followed close behind, Hux at his heels. When they reached the ship, a small legion of troopers awaited them outside, poised and ready for their arrival. They passed by without a second thought and fastened themselves down inside the carrier. The ship hissed awake, sending them careening up into the atmosphere before finally breaking into light speed.

Glad to be cleared from his safety restraints, Hux propelled himself forward out of his seat. Immediately, his path was set for the frontal viewports. Whether it was from familiarity or just plain curiosity, he did not know, but naturally Hux gravitated towards it. Watching the stars streak by, filled him back with the confidence he had lost during the night. This had to be his most important mission of his life, and in no way would he let one nightmare destroy his ultimate dream. Hux felt the foolishness of it all rise up in his system.

Ren, he called out.

Hux. Came back the overly fond undertone he had grown so accustomed to tingling in the back of his skull.  Warmth filled his body at the sensation, forcing out a sigh of comfort that Hux quickly extinguished, had any personnel been keen enough to witness. Not surprisingly, within a moments notice, a figure was by his side, masked and as threatening as ever.

Hux bowed his head to the floor, ashamed to have to even mentally murmur the words. Look, Ren, I'm sorry. He chuckled aloud, but it fell away almost as swift as it came. I just need you to know that I'm not entirely the man you think I am.

How cliche, General. Kylo responded.

In that moment, Hux felt the overwhelming urge to hit the other man across the back of the head. Yet, he congratulated himself at showing at least some restraint,  instead opting for an audible groan. I'm serious. If we make it out of this alive, I just need you to know-

Unexpectedly, an immensely large hand slipped its way into Hux's own that had been tucked away inconspicuously at his side. Stop, Hux. I don't care. Ren replied. The General shifted uncomfortably to cloak the display from the surrounding pilots, but did no more to end the touch.

 

  
"Beginning our descent into Ahch-To's atmosphere, sir." Informed a nearby trooper, quickly gaining the attention of both Ren and Hux.

Hux furrowed his brows, curious as to how the exchange had been so easy coming. He presumed his  thoughts had been projected as Kylo spoke up, "They know we are here, but as immensely powerful as they are, they do not possess enough to stop us from this distance." He stilled for a moment before continuing, "It would seem as though they have contacted the Resistance, but their forces are too far off. Only few remain within a few hours or less of a reach."

As they broke through the cloud coverage, a world of endless sea came into view. Scattered like bread crumbs, were islands that without a doubt concealed many of the galaxy's most ancient secrets. The General's eyes sparkled uncharacteristically at each tempting mass sticking from the waves. Now was not the time to explore, Hux reprimanded himself, focusing again on the location of Skywalker and his disciple, though he knew Ren was far more skilled in himself to find the pair without instrumentation. "There," He pointed to a chain of land marks, huddled just across the viewfinder.

Almost as if on queue, blaster fire shook the hull. The ship rumbled, but otherwise remained steady. Hux regained his balance and straightaway began barking commands to the others. "Fire the assault weapons and make sure we get those pilots either on or in the ground." At that, Hux spiraled backwards and headed towards their armory. Without a pause, his hand reached for the single sniper rifle encased carefully on the wall. It's sleek, ebony features glinted darkly as it was plucked from its place, making Hux's lip hitch into a brief smirk. Though more of a strategist than fighter, General Hux was,without a doubt, a gifted sniper.

The room shook as it was fired upon, but the low rumble of internal blaster shots alerted Hux that the game was not yet over. As he emerged, from the space, he took note of the standing Knights huddling together at the corner of the hangar, as if awaiting something. Their arms were outstretched and clinging tightly to the handle bars above. Although, before this action registered in Hux's mind, his body was sent crashing forcefully to the floor. The pressure shifted and it was then that Hux realized that they were going down.

Still sprawled on the ground, he fumbled across the expanse to grab hold of his rifle. All of a sudden, the room became engulfed in flashing red lights as sirens blazed wildly, irritating Hux's already pounding head. However, once his fingers curled around the weapon, the ache began to slightly dissipate. He glanced back upwards to the Knights and was stunned at how soundly they stood. Just as before, they were latched carefully to the bars, but seemed otherwise unfazed at the ship's critical condition.

That was when Hux heard the crash. Everything around him exploded in a blaze of fire and from there, he was hurtled again through the air. Now that he had accepted his fate, Hux did nothing more than squeeze is eyes shut and hug his blaster as close to his body as possible, awaiting whatever pain the crash had in store for him. But then out of nowhere,a presence draped itself across every inch of himself in protection and the agony never came, or at least not in its full.

Hux's eyes shot open as soon as he felt himself tumbling out onto the caressing embrace of grass. The fall had split his lip, but it had seemed as though no other harm had been done, save for a few bruises and scratches. He drew his attention away from this and instead, Hux pushed himself weakly up to take a look at his surroundings. Stone structures littered the green expanse, though smoke billowed out heavily from the destroyed carrier laying in heaps all around them. Dead center of it all was Ren.

The Knight's jet black robes swayed regally behind him as the wind carried it through. The pair's eyes connected in an instant, prompting the swift arrival of the man by Hux's side. "Are you hurt?" He questioned immediately, expanding an arm in service.

The General eyed the offer of assistance with uncertainty for only a second before grabbing hold and hoisting himself up. "Of course. Much thanks to you..." Hux sighed with a raised brow; then, alarm struck. "The crew? Phasma? Are they alright?"

"You know, for someone who prides himself in pretending not to care, you're quite awful at it." Hux shot Kylo a death threatening glare before he had the chance to continue, "Only four didn't make it, as far as I know- all troopers." Ren glanced skywards sand added, "We shot down the three X-Wings trailing us, but likewise only minimal casualties were reported. Even so, more are on their way, so we must act fast." When Hux nodded, Kylo kept his report ongoing, " We landed on one of the bigger islands, a good way to lure the others into the open, but I doubt Luke and the Girl will be so easily fooled." Shots rang out in the distance, drawing the attention of both men.

"Looks like the party's just starting. Go. Find them and strike them down where they stand. I'll lead the troops and draw them away from you." Hux stopped midway, looking conflicted. "You know, it's quite difficult to come across someone as insufferable as you and if you die, who will I have to patronize me? No one. So...try not to, okay."

Kylo stifled a chuckle and as he did so, pulled the mask from his face. "Same to you, General. Can't have Mitaka shitting his pants cause of me anytime soon, now can we? " his brown eyes sparkled with in amusement, but behind them, Hux knew there were more emotions attempting (and failing) to remain hidden. Whatever it was, it was warm and inviting, causing a flicker of regret to flutter in Hux's chest. Before he could think more of it, his face was being pulled in with gentle hands to meet the lips of another that he knew so well.

"Careful, Ren." Hux whispered after they broke apart. He only smiled with great endearment as his face was soon encased within the mask once again. Then, off he went without another word.


	11. Another End to Another Beginning

It had seemed like ages since they last parted ways, but Hux knew that not to be true. Instead of dwelling on their departure, however, Hux pulled his sniper from his side and took aim. While it was him who had already taken down an abundance of Resistance fighters, it came to Hux's attention that the real threat was coming from the sky. X-wings had made their descent into the atmosphere only moments prior and already they were making significant damage to the battleground in their favour.

Hux growled deep within his throat and took his first target, what seemed to be the squadron's leader. Clearly not expecting the attack, the plane's engine ignited into flames and came crashing down to the center of the clearing, erupting in an angry cloud of grey smoke. To Hux's annoyance, a pilot came clawing his way out the cockpit, coughing violently instead of succumbing to his demise. Hux quickly reloaded his gun, but it had seemed as though the pilot had already been expecting the general's goal. He ducked for cover as soon as he was free from his safety restraints and with that, Hux broke from his position and came stealthily over to the burning structure, gun at the ready.

From behind the wing, burst the orange clad pilot, hands reaching for Hux's rifle and throwing it to the side. Hux fell to his hands and spun to find himself face to face with a familiar set of eyes. It was the pilot of which Ren had taken prisoner on Jakku, Poe Dameron. "Where is Finn?" The man spat, forcing the entirety of his body weight atop Hux to ensure he couldn't escape.

"Finn?" Hux asked, truly confused, then he recalled exactly how the man had escaped his grasp all that time ago. "Ah, you mean, FN-2187, your boy toy?" he snickered. In reply, Poe let his fists fly, landing squarely on Hux's jaw with a crack.

The general began to chuckle despite the pain and then unexpectedly brought his legs up to drag Dameron back onto the ground. Finally free, Hux hopped to his feet, but not before Poe did so as well, recovering quickly. "Come on, General. Fight me like the fearsome war commander so many claim you to be."

Hux smirked, "So be it." He charged, and from there and blows were sent one by one at the other's bodies. The two were almost equally matched, Hux clearly showing a great textbook understanding of combat, though lacking the practice, where Poe excelled. Because of this, Dameron's hand came clasped around Hux's neck and he was brought close to his own face where a devilish smirk was present.

In a last ditch attempt to free himself, Hux propelled his head forward and embedded his incisors into the soft skin of Poe's left ear. The other man screamed and released Hux, stumbling backwards. Blood had begun to trickle down the side of his face and leak onto the grass. At the sight, the general laughed savagely after discarding the prize won from the grueling duel. Although, his opponent's cries had alerted nearby resistance fighters and Hux was forced to retreat after grabbing hold of his sniper once again, crimson still dripping down his own chin.

He escaped to an outcrop of sturdy boulders as gunshots where sounding all around them, encasing him and his squadron in an inescapable circle of fire. Just then, a trooper fell to his knees beside the General, causing him to stir from his thoughts. Upon first extinct, Hux assumed him dead. His hand darted out to push aside the body, only to have it grabbed by another. Hux tore away his gaze from the scope of his blaster to peer down at the man below him. His canvas-like armour was painted red in the blood of his enemies or maybe even comrades, there was no way to tell which. However, the trooper himself seemed otherwise unscathed. Quickly, he ducked underneath the boulder Hux had hidden himself within and pulled his head free from the helmet resting atop his shoulders.

"What do you think you're doing, soldier? Can't you see we're in the middle of a war here?" Hux barked.

The trooper glanced upwards; face bathed in sweat and quite possibly tears. He was young, as most storm troopers were, with wide brown eyes and freckled skin. "I'm sorry, sir." He quickly shot back. "My whole team...they're... they're gone."

Upon hearing this, Hux found that he had to physically stop himself from immediately hauling the man out of his space by the collar. Yet, he found himself hesitating. Although the anger was clearly boiling within his system, Hux couldn't help the stab of sympathy that followed. He sighed, unable to bring himself to cause harm to the man. "What's your name?" 

He looked taken aback at the General's response, but answered even so. " LM-637"

"Well, LM-637 , take that anger and use it against those monsters. Take from them what they took from you." He paused, choosing his words carefully. "The time for mourning comes after the battle has been won. For now, carry that burden and honour them."

637 held his gaze for an antagonizing long moment before nodding with determination and slipping the helmet back on his head. "What now, General?" he asked, eager to oblige.

Hux turned his attention back to the battlefield. Soldiers were running rampant in the clearing, making themselves hard to distinguish between their enemies. It came to his realization that what he truly needed was a better vantage point. His eyes darted madly around their surroundings until finally landing on a cliff face only a few meters west. Despite its altitude, the hideaway was still open to attack. With great reluctance, Hux came to the conclusion that it would have to do for the time being. "Follow my lead 637, and above all, make sure I don't get my head blown off."

"Yes sir." 637 replied without a beat of hesitance. 

Hux breathed in deeply then sprung from his spot, blaster aimed precisely at the enemies closest in proximity. The trooper next to him followed and soon the immediate danger was neutralized, allowing for the pair to duck out and begin the ascent up the cliff. Although tactfully protected, Hux knew well enough not to let his guard down, and for that reason, his finger never left the trigger. A shot was sent hurling towards the wall and Hux was quick to dodge. Only inches from where his head was previously placed, a smoking hole was etched into the stone. He heard the trooper curse under his breath and whip around to offer his own round of fire to those who shot. They continued on, only loosing footing once or twice due to the steep incline of the hill. Right as they reached their destination, Hux pulled with all his might at the stone to lift himself and slide into the crack, silently reprimanding himself for his past adamant refusal to focus on his strength.  All things considered, Hux hauled his body inside and offered a hand to the trooper. He reached out gratefully, though before their hands could meet, the trooper was sent flying downwards. Hux stared out in shock and climbed to the edge of the hideout. Below, 637 now hung desperately to a single outfacing boulder. It came to his realization that rather than a simple trip, a shot had been fired in their direction, narrowly missing Hux and instead imbedding itself in their rocky footing, causing the ground to give way beneath him. 

" LM-637!" He called, concern lacing his tone. Hux's arm fell out once again, this time reaching so far that his hand had begun to tremble. "Come on, you're almost there, just grab my hand!" 637 upturned his gaze to the general, face red from exhaustion. He began to speak, but was interrupted by another burst of fire. Dust cascaded down their faces as once again death's grasp had been escaped. 

The trooped looked back to where the fire had originated from and was hit with the hard reality of what was to come. "Get back inside, General." He gasped.

Hux was sure he had heard wrong, "What? No. Give me your hand, that's an order, soldier."

The man shook his head sadly, "No sir. The order was to make sure you get out of here alive." When the dots finally connected inside Hux's mind, it was already too late. 637's fingers unclasped from around the rock and his body was sent hurtling down to the ground with a surprising look of weightlessness. Instinctively, Hux cried out. Another shot echoed in his ears and Hux was cut short. He rolled back to cover and with a white hot rage pulled his sniper from its place at his side. Unlike Ren, however, the anger grounded Hux. His precision heightened and soon a spray of bullets were flying through the air, unstoppable from meeting their targets waiting unknowingly below. Hux didn't stop there, though. In his moment, he became a machine, firing one after another, landing every shot without fail. 

Soon enough, the battlefield had been drastically turned over in the Order's favour. At the same time, the bloated clouds above let loose its' contents down and soaked all those standing below. By the looks of it, the battle had been won. So with triumph, Hux began to extract himself from his position. He stepped out to gaze over the area with pride. A rumbling sounded, disturbing him from his thoughts. At first, Hux ignored the sound, thinking it to only be thunder. However, when the ground began to shake, he glanced skywards and his heart immediately fell. Just as the bombs had.    
  
  


Almost like a siren blaring in his ears, Kylo felt the presence of the Force drawing near to him. He had followed it almost like a trail, however with much debate over whether or not to pursue that of Rey's or of his uncle's. In the end, it was always Luke whom he chose. Even so, Kylo knew it was only a matter of time before she, too, caught his scent and came to Luke's rescue. What loyalty she had to him, Kylo did not know, but he could feel that it was undoubtedly strong. 

Finally, his path led him to another open clearing. From the distance, Luke's distinct silhouette outlined the now blushingly magenta sky. "Ben..." The Jedi immediately murmured, his voice breaking at the sight of not only his former student, but his family. 

"You know better than to call me that, Old Man." Kylo snarled. He took a heaving step forward, simultaneously drawing his saber from his side. The blade ignited, bathing the air beside him in a bleeding maroon. 

Luke raised his greying brows in mock alarm as he undid the robes clasped beneath his neck. "And you know better than to expect me to," he replied, a smirk present on his lips and a twinkle in his old eyes. Kylo let out a feral cry and lunged just as lightning devoured the peaceful azure above. In no time, his opponent was at his throat with an equal force. "I don't want to kill you, but I will, without hesitation, if I must."

"Oh, I have no lack of faith that you will," Kylo argued, swinging his blade violently, yet artfully, as he did so. "You don't think I knew that you wanted me out of the picture so you could be the Chosen One once again. It may have taken longer than I had hoped, but it was I who saw through you. I saw that hidden within was nothing more than a jealous echo of what my Grandfather stood for. "

The anger boiled inside Luke and he sent his lightsaber flying down onto the soft skin of Kylo's shoulder. The stench of burning flesh wafted into the space between the two,mixing with the sweet aroma of rain. Yet, Kylo refused to acknowledge the injury, having taken a far worse beating only months prior. In fact, it was of the same blade that had caused the disfigurement of his face. Because of this, Kylo used the memory to fuel his fight and he countered with a blow to the arm, hitting only cybernetic material. He tried again, and this time, raked his weapon down Luke's exposed chest. He howled and pain and fell to his knees. In his last effort,  Luke Force-pushed the younger man across the grassy expanse and away from himself. 

Kylo was hurled to the ground, though he recovered quickly, coming to his feet with fire in his eyes. He took a lumbering step forward, however before he could do so again, Kylo spun back to face the brush where a woman came hurtling through the air at him. Kylo was prepared  for the girl's attack this time, raising his free hand into the air to allow the Force to move about his body and constrict itself around Rey's neck. Her newly equipped lightsaber fell to the ground, a beautifully crafted double-bladed sword, glowing a brilliant orange to rival that of stars. What a shame, Kylo thought, that such weapon would go to waste so soon. 

Rey gasped, her eyes going to a frenzy of panic for only a moment before narrowing in concentration. Just like that, his grip was released and she fell to the ground with grace. Rey's saber flew back to her palm just as she took her fighting stance. "It's about time. I was dying for a challenge."  Kylo exclaimed, vaguely motioning towards Luke's broken form.

The two collided, just as previously done with master and apprentice. "Where is Finn?" Rey screamed, differing greatly from the first time she had battled Kylo. Her movements more precise and her fear almost untraceable. The Scavenger had grown strong in the past months, even more so than when she had first taken the blade to Kylo's face. Although, so had he.

"Can you not read my mind? Or did my dearest uncle think it immoral?" Kylo sneered. In his moment of distraction, Rey sliced into his hand, disintegrating a large portion of the black fabric of his glove. She used this time to force the man to the ground in a burst of angry might. Kylo fell back with a huff and Rey stepped over him, the rain pattering on her shoulders and dripping down her face as she brought Kylo's lightsaber flying into her own outstretched hand.

"I killed your Knights." She told him, looking greatly disturbed.

Kylo grimaced, "I know. I felt their departure into the Force. You have grown, haven't you?"

Confliction flashed in her face, much to Kylo's satisfaction, though his smile faded when she took a breath and uttered an apology before sending her lightsaber down onto him. Kylo gasped and rolled to the side, missing the blade by a hair. She found herself wedged into the ground, incapacitated for only a moment, though that moment seemed to allow Kylo enough time to barrel his body into hers. The two crashed into the mud, spraying brown muck out all around him. With the collision, Kylo nearly missed the sound of bombs hurtling to the ground in the distance. The interruption drew the attention of both Force users, allowing for a brief moment of pause to examine the situation. "Hux..." Kylo's eyes grew wide with fright, forgetting entirely about his foe lying helplessly below him. He sprang from his position and snatched his saber from the mud before Rey could react and disappeared into the foliage.

As he ran, Kylo sent his mind out across the entire island in search of the General, though to his surprise, Hux seemed to be traveling away from the explosions and at a rapid pace. Once again, confusion arose when no reply came from him, despite Kylo broadcasting desperately into his mind. Something was wrong, Kylo was sure of it, so he carried on, splashing through the sludge without care.

The path, it seemed, led to a cavernous structure at the other end of the island. Outside, two First Order speeders were parked, giving a clue to the mystery of Hux's travel and on the grass laid a long path of blood trailing inside. His heart rate spiked with fear and he ran inside. Kylo slowed his pace once hidden beneath the cover of granite and suddenly a feeling of dread washed over him and something else... Acknowledgement? Someone was here and they carried within them a great power, much like Skywalker and the Girl, but this was a Force much different than them. It was an ancient power, one that had seen Gods born and empires fall. Snoke.

Kylo proceeded with caution, his hand glued to the hilt of his weapon. The cave was muggy and warm, although it failed to hold back the shivers making their way down his spine. "My apprentice," Snoke groaned. His venom infused voice sounded strange without it's booming quality provided by the conference chamber.

"Supreme Leader," without another beat, Kylo straightened his posture to face the creature standing before him, robed in black, as always, and flanked by the faceless dominance of his unquestionably loyal stormtroopers.

Snoke crossed his arms behind his back, malice lacing his tone, "Tell me, why is it that the Scavenger and your old Master live?" Kylo began to stammer out an answer, though he was silenced with a frighteningly icy glare. "It seems as if you have disappointed me, once again." With a pause, Snoke forced Kylo to meet his gaze. "I will allow you only one more chance, Ren."

"Thank you, Supreme Leader. I will not fail you this time, I swear it." Kylo breathed to which Snoke smiled devilishly.

"Bring him forward." He called into the darkness and from there, a bloodied, soot covered, Hux came into the light, held upright only by the aid of two officers. Kylo gasped and out of instinct, stepped forward. Snoke growled animalistically and drew the Knight backwards with the Force he possessed. "Did you truly believe I didn't know of your betrayal to me? Your loyalties have lain with _him_ rather than with your _master_. So, my boy, impress me and show me who it is you really serve."

Kylo's voice came with great distress, "I- I can't."

"Kylo..." Hux rasped, half-heartedly lifting his head to address him. "Please, just do it. Let it be you and not them."

Ren shook his head and tried without avail to escape Snoke's hold on his body. "No! Supreme Leader, no! Do not make me do this! Kill me! It is I who failed you!"

"While that is true, death is too kind a sentence for you. And if you will not eliminate the poison within our ranks, then, _I will._ " Snoke roared. "KILL HIM!"

It all happened in a flash. The ringing in his ears and in the room made Kylo break from his in-body prison and collapsed to his knees. Kylo opened his eyes and let loose a silent gasp as the body slumped to the ground and he felt the life force falter and slowly fade away. With that, Kylo clenched his fists and the two guards combusted where they stood, completely unaware of their own fate before meeting it. At the sight, Snoke couldn't help but smile. "Very good, my child. Channel your hatred."

In the darkness, it was apparent as Kylo's once doe brown eyes swirled into an angry flame coloured gold that intertwined with hues of deep red and orange. "You!" Kylo screamed and unsheathed his saber.

Snoke stepped back. "Be careful with that, Kylo Ren." He continued to take steps in the opposite direction without turning, though his tone shone with pride, "I see now that you are ready. The darkness fueling your power is almost overwhelming!" He beamed. Kylo stood still, his gaze unflinching. In consternation, Snoke swallowed and called his troops from the shadows to charge his rogue apprentice.

Kylo screamed and pushed back the first wave of troopers with a flick of his hand, sending dozens of men sprawling to the ground with such a force that was without a doubt fatal. When the second cluster of warriors charged, Kylo was prepared. Not a single shot of their blasters did so much as graze the man's skin, instead Ren's lightsaber sliced precisely through each and every combatant without mercy and in seconds it was only Kylo and Snoke that remained. The only other company being the charred bodies littering the ground. So many were present that it was almost difficult to see the stone beneath.

"Yes." Kylo murmured, his head bowed. He raised his hand and suddenly brought Snoke flying through the air and into his palm. "I can feel the darkness, as well," and with that, Kylo shoved his blade through his master's chest without mercy until it reappeared out the other side of his body. With great disgust, Kylo threw the figure to the ground and turned away.

He flung his lightsaber down and ran to Hux's side. "No! Please!" Kylo sobbed, once he reached him. Kylo then propped Hux's limp body up onto his lap. "Damn it, Hux! I hung on for you on Starkiller, it's your turn now! Please... just don't die." At this point, there was silence hanging in the room to where not even the trickle of rain outside dared to interrupt. "Do you want me to say it, huh?" He bargained, shaking the general's body violently. "I love you, okay? I love you, you pompous, red haired prick!" Kylo screamed his confession, hoping desperately that it could somehow reach Hux, wherever he now was, even though his skin was already beginning to turn cold. Kylo was shaking, unable to contain his anguish any longer. The knight let out a devastatingly sorrowful cry and as he did so, a powerful tidal wave of crimson energy shot from his body, engulfing the chamber in red.

When the colour faded, Kylo dug his fingers roughly into Hux's hair and buried his face into the other man's neck as he cried gently, "I'm so sorry, Hux. I should have saved you." Time passed without realization, as Kylo was far too consumed in his mourning. Outside, a battle still waged, unaware of the drastic feats set into play by the Force users that would undoubtly change the outcome of the war within a matter of hours. However, these events still would not put the current fighting to an end and the cave shook from the might of the dropping bombs.

Pebbles fell from the ceiling, causing a shower of debris to come cascading down upon them. In a panic, Kylo stood from his position and cradled Hux within his arms as he fled to the exit. Narrowly, he dodged the stony precipitation and made it out of the structure and back into the fresh air. It seemed like an entirely different world apart from inside cave. Rain was still falling softly, a nice contrast to the destructive matter within. Above, the swollen, angry clouds were ripped apart as x-wings tore through them, unleashing their own fury.

"He's gone...? Is it over?" came a gentle vocalization from behind.

Without surprise, Kylo turned to face Rey, his now blood orange eyes weary. "Not yet. You know what needs to be done. It is time that I pay for my sins."

The girl shook her head and took a step back. "No, you can release Finn and then I can take you back to Luke. He'll know what to do."

Ren sighed and laid Hux's body gingerly in a soft patch of Earth before stepping closer to Rey. "The trooper will find his way back soon as The Order will fall within the next few hours. Either way, Luke can't save me now." He stopped and ran an ungloved hand through his rain soaked hair. From there, Kylo came face to face with the girl, his tall frame towering over her lithe one. "Please, Rey. I know, I do not deserve it, but help me." To his incredulity, Rey drew him closer and into an embrace. He gasped, but decided against pushing her away. Then, the buzz of a lightsaber springing to life disrupted the quiet and Kylo breathed a final breath into her ear, "thank you," and he fell backwards into the mud, chest smoking.

Rey choked back a cry at the sight of the two men laying dead at her feet. Deep within, she knew she should be feeling victorious, but she couldn't help but discern the ache in her heart from her failed attempt at leading the broken boy to redemption. Staring up at the sky, Rey silently cursed herself for allowing Ren to guide her hand to the blade's activation button.

"Don't fear, for you have brought balance, Rey."


End file.
